


【DV】现代AU—最佳公关

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】最佳公关Best Escort [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 背景是英式，蛋是阿森纳的球星，哥本来只是处理蛋的日常麻烦，后来发现，咦我很有天赋啊，不如开一家公关公司好了，职业合伙人是翠西，由此引发的一系列搞笑故事，走的是轻喜剧风格
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】最佳公关Best Escort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115945
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. 麻烦不找你

[Dante & Vergil](https://silentbw.lofter.com/post/1ef8696e_1cae9a169)

谢谢JinMoDeKaiShui送我的哥和蛋大头贴

[Dante & Vergil & Nero](https://twitter.com/Morin_Hibiki/status/1333746411293134848?s=20)

谢谢morinona_hibiki送我的“一家三口”合照

维吉尔刚下飞机，还没来得及取行李，神使鬼差间，先打开手机。事实证明，自己的第六感是多么准确。信号刚及格，短信就跟不要钱似的一条接一条，屏幕开始还耐心的逐个显示，后来被轰炸得干脆放弃，一直闪着。

维吉尔懒得翻看，如果事情已经危机到这个地步，那崔西的电话就该来了。

“I fell in love with you cause you made me feel  
I fell in love with you cause you kept it real  
Man you done changed up on me you changed your flow  
Now I been hating on you everywhere I go”

无奈的呻吟一声，该死的但丁，又趁自己不注意擅自修改手机铃声。

“喂，”维吉尔一边用肩膀夹着电话，一边从皮夹中寻找登记牌，放哪了，找不到登记牌都没法取行李。

“你他妈的终于回来了！”

这是三级警告，崔西骂人，说明问题已经严重到亮黄灯了。

“什么事？”

“什么事？！他妈的你在候机的时候就不刷Twitter吗？”

手机差点被吼的掉在地上，维吉尔赶紧托住，换个位置继续夹好。“哦，我海外流量用完了，”他很自然的解释道，超额流量那么贵，公司也不给报销。

维吉尔所在的公司说白了，目前只有两人，他和崔西（五五分成有限责任公司），业务也比较单一，就是公关（通俗讲就是帮名流擦屁股）。

但虽是自家公司，可作为目标是成为大资本家的维吉尔来说，自然要做到公私分明，为此管理类书籍没少看。别的学没学到，不清楚，但关于抠门这块的气质是拿捏的死死的。于是，连出行都舍不得做商务舱的维吉尔，你让他花额外（这个词重读）的钱买流量？别做梦了！

“。。。下次我自己掏钱给你报销，行不行，求你了，能不能别这样！”

啊，终于找到登记牌了，他开心的拿下电话，开始往传送机走去，“你打电话如果是说废话，那可以省省了，电话费也要钱。”

“你和蕾蒂真有一拼，”对方深深叹口气，“长话短说，是但丁的队友，嫖娼被拍到了。”

维吉尔听了，什么也没说，他把长方形硬纸往口袋里一揣，停下脚步，转身，找了一个僻静的地方才开口，“那个白痴又干什么了？”

他指的当然不是队友，而是他那个任性妄为无所忌惮的蠢货弟弟——但丁。

但丁有很多身份，最出名的要数阿森纳的前锋身份。

专业社评是这么说的（维吉尔引用）：能力出众，黄金时期（25岁），天才射手，号称“可拉小提琴的左脚”，唯一一个垄断三月英超最佳进球的球员，明日之星，是兼具大局观与登峰造极小技术的美学宗师....

当然，又因为相貌英俊，身材伟岸，完全符合英国人的审美，但丁也是各大娱乐版面的新闻宠儿。因此，让我们大方承认，以他的身高和长相，即使退役，考虑做模特也不是不可以。

如果你问维吉尔为何这么努力夸弟弟，是不是很自豪？那他会轻蔑冷笑，再不屑回答，我哪里是夸他，我是在夸他的基因优秀，仅此而已。

嗯，这话有点绕，但如果你亲眼见过这俩人就会瞬间明白，同卵双胞胎。科学上讲DNA的相似程度高达99.999999%，可就是那不足100%的一丝差别，导致二人，出现天壤之别。

所以，量变引起质变这种话，听听就好，搁他俩身上，完全不适用。

“你先不要慌，等我把话说完，再发脾气，”崔西现在表现得倒是稳如泰山，“他的队友，米歇尔，这个名字熟吗？”也不等自己回答，对方又继续说道，“算了，这不是重点，重点是这个蠢货，今天凌晨，从夜店出来，开着但丁的车，带了一个非法性工作者去酒店开房，被蹲点的小报记者拍的一清二楚。”

原来只是用但丁的车啊，吓死我了。

这可不怪维吉尔多心，只是他们公司业务十之八九都直接与或者间接与但丁有关（换个角度考虑问题，但丁似乎是他们的金主爸爸）。

可还没等自己把提上去的心按回，崔西的话就突然来个180°大旋转，让人猝不及防，“但是，拍照的那个小鬼，技术太差，金发拍成白色，然后只拍到背影.....”

“该死！”就知道不会这么简单。

“先别忙着该死，重点我还没说到，”崔西这说话大喘气的毛病也要改一改了，“问题是那个蠢货带走的还是一个异装者，也就是下面带把儿的那种。”

维吉尔忍不住扶额，这都是些什么人啊！

“我知道你很愁，但是最大的麻烦还在后面，这个男妓好像不满18岁。”

“你说完了吗？”心情烦躁，口气也不善起来，“有话一次性说个干净！”

“按但丁的说法，米歇尔发现领错人后，给他打电话前来救急，虽然我不明白但丁怎么去救急，我猜他们只是想单纯三人行。所以，现在的情况是，米歇尔和他的小情人以及可能是无辜的但丁，一起被困在酒店用但丁名字开的豪华套房里，而楼下前门后门包括消防通道都堆满了记者。”

“。。。。”维吉尔的大脑还在消化这一大堆信息，他都不知道自己是想笑还是想捶墙。

“对了，拍照的小鬼没跟任何报社打招呼，直接发Twitter，所以....”

想通过报社修正这条信息的办法是用不了了。

他抬手看了一眼时间，强迫自己冷静下来，“过去多久了？”

“Twitter是凌晨4：52发的，现在已经过去整整5小时了。”

该死该死，我正好在飞机上。

“我已经稳住酒店的工作人员，凡是亲眼见到他们二人的服务生，从上到下，全部打理好，不会乱说话，可问题是。”再次停下。

维吉尔听明白了，怪不得崔西一副怒火攻心但又不太着急的态度，当前最大问题是如何把这两个白痴完好无损的从酒店弄出来，而这一步，必须有自己帮忙。

“你把地址发给我，”他直接朝出口方向疾步走去，“另外，我的行李代取费，你要给我报销。”

“。。。。。行吧行吧，反正最后也是你弟弟掏钱，左手给右手，我就是个没得感情的ATM机。”

维吉尔刚挂崔西的电话，铃声就再次响起，无间隔。

“闭嘴，”他划开屏幕直接骂道，“我不想听你解释，所以给我闭嘴。”

“。。。。”对方倒是听话。

他烦躁的站在机场门口，一辆黑色出租车靠了过来，维吉尔点点头打开门，将手机扣在肩上，吩咐道，“河畔希尔顿，谢谢。”

手机里传来一声惊呼，“维吉尔！我就知道你靠谱，”兴奋的声音喋喋不休，“你听我说，这次真的不是你想的那样.....”

“但....”他瞟了一眼司机，生生改口道，“托尼，我说了，闭嘴！等我过去再说。”


	2. 进攻是最好的防守

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：这个坑是一时激动开的，所以拍摄手法和结尾我还没想好（你看我是个写文的，非也，我有一颗拍电影的心），边走边说吧  
> PPS：上一章的歌是SonReal的Can I Get A Witness，有兴趣的朋友可以听一下，歌词非常有趣（个人觉得贴合蛋的心境），抖腿型  
> PPS：生活在伦敦，没有一只钟爱的球队，这不科学，所以哥也有自己支持的球队，可惜，不是阿森纳，哥的是曼城，绰号蓝月亮（颜色也是淡淡的蓝色，文尾有图），关于曼城的正经死对头曼联，俱乐部颜色也是红色，文尾有图（所以你们懂的，以后阿蛋会转俱乐部啊！千万英镑级转会费，然并卵，挣得多花的更多，以后会讲阿蛋如何败家）
> 
> 蛋：明天跟曼城踢，有什么想法吗  
> 哥：祝你好运（内心os：今晚做饭下点泻药好了）

如果给各位公关列个仇敌排行榜，第一名会是谁？

是不停花样作死，浑身是屎擦都擦不干净的演员歌手？

还是总挑最错的话说又死不悔改，傲娇任性的名流政客？

亦或神出鬼没没心没肺比间谍还敬业的娱乐记者？

Nope，都不是，再给你一次机会猜一下。

算了，不浪费时间了，因为答案就是时间。

  
解决麻烦的最佳手段是在麻烦没有形成前就扼杀其幼苗，但，维吉尔错过了。

如果麻烦已经出现，那次佳处理方法就是限制其扩张，在没有造成大规模伤害前连根拔掉，但维吉尔又错过了。

在完美错过消除危机的黄金3小时后，维吉尔要面临的是如何消灭一棵参天大树的丑闻。

嫖娼，同性，人妖（？），醉驾，几乎把所有禁忌标签全占了。

他头靠座椅，捏了捏眉心，混蛋，这次劳务费不能少了。说实话，如果不是涉及但丁，维吉尔根本不想趟这浑水，钱给的多也抵不过身体重要，他现在很困很烦，又困又烦，还要工作（好想骂人，但，忍住了，不能给母校剑桥丢人）。

微微侧头，看着窗外飞驰而过的街景，怎么办，这次还真棘手！

正在思考时，一张铺满整座大楼表面的巨型海报突然闪现在眼前，性感妖艳半身露背照。镜头中的红发女郎侧身歪头笑得妩媚，修长细滑的手指暗示性的轻点红唇，眼睛还调皮的单眨一只，路西卡·阿里乌斯！

  
路西卡·阿里乌斯，业界暗呼“大小姐”，听这个别称就知道，对方有多难伺候，堪称公关界的终极噩梦，结合当红艺人和贵族名流的双重身份。

她父亲是上议院（贵族院）保守党党鞭，世袭贵族，家族产业遍布整个伦敦各大金融圈，就这样一个明明可以躺着啃老本的富家大小姐，偏偏有一颗逐梦演艺圈凭本事吃饭的心。

哎，要说上帝也是极其不公平的，他不仅给了路西卡傲人的身世又赐了对方出众的外形。

所以大小姐在父亲光环和自己素质过硬的双重加持下，迅速成为红毯上的常客，事业范围从业余模特到电影演员，能想到的都干了一遍。

但脾气暴躁率性纵情，常常会说一些或者做一些与公共形象不相符的事（没办法，人要是顺风顺水到这种地步，也会谁都不放在眼里的），可反而是这种充满反差的性格特征，竟然养出一波死忠粉（网上评价两极分化，爱她的疯狂，恨她的也执着），不可思议（追星这种事，维吉尔一直不理解）。

只是，大小姐最近有点倒霉，上个月就在她父亲刚刚发表严打醉酒驾驶的第二天，好巧不巧，大小姐因超速被交警拦下。这本来是一个简单查岗，只要老实靠边停好，摇下车窗出示证件，就能顺利通过，警察不会太为难她（毕竟太出名了，议员面子还是要给的）。

可谁知道这傻丫头当时high高了，头脑不清，看见警车下意识要躲。结果紧张之下一脚油门踩到底，直接撞开路障，随后在高速路上表演了一出急速竞赛，全程被BBC-3的无人机直播。

最终，亮橘色兰博基尼在疯狂逃窜1个多小时后还是停了下来，不过不是被逼停的，而是自己一头撞上护栏，又弹回来，在路上打出三四个漂亮回旋，跟玩碰碰车似的，接连毁掉几辆警车后，才冒着白烟缓缓安静。

奇迹的是，大小姐除了受点惊吓，头皮轻度刮伤外，其他事儿一点没有。兰博基尼果然是好车，这都能把人保住！车是护住了人，可社会舆论却如猛兽般扑面而来，把大小姐撕得体无完肤。

感受一波社评的残酷：  
“议员女儿醉酒驾驶：贵族可以凌驾于法律之上？”这是《镜报》  
“收视率爆表，是本色出演还是？”这是《每日邮报》  
“震惊！红发美人白日买醉，感情失利令人叹息”这是《太阳报》  
“三问保守党领袖，一屋不扫何以扫天下”这是《卫报》（维吉尔个人觉得卫报的标题最有水平，不愧是我的校友，剑桥出身的编辑文采就是不一样）

  
她那个贵族爹，不出所料，在周一例会上成了反对派集火对象，被人架着烤。为了自保，只能咬牙坚持，此事一定要严肃处理，绝不手软。这种以身作则的结果就是，大小姐被强行送去戒酒一个月，导致大牌代言接连被撤，电影角色陆续被替，连唱片都不得不推迟发行....一句话，业务完全停摆。

失去曝光度的大小姐非常痛苦，于是前脚刚出治疗院，后脚就折腾着想复出。可没人愿意接这个活儿，不是钱的问题，主要是太难搞了，这种留下永久视频的负面消息，不是一下两下就能让网民轻易忘掉，需要核爆级的八卦使劲轰炸才可以。

嗯，维吉尔动了动嘴角，他想到了一个好办法，一石二鸟的绝妙办法。

掏出手机，找到大小姐的号码，编辑短信。

维吉尔：半小时后在肯辛顿你家见面，注意，不要让狗仔队跟踪，有关复出计划，过期不候

接着给崔西安排任务。

维吉尔：去我家拿几件但丁的外套，挑那种标志性强的，比如说红色夹克之类的，应该在二楼的衣柜里，如果没有，你就去我的衣帽间找找，半小时后在大小姐肯辛顿的家见面

崔西：。。。。好的

想了想，又补上一句。

维吉尔：再拿上一副墨镜，对了，把蕾蒂拉来，告诉她我们有个独家头条消息送给她

崔西：好的！马上

等处理好这一切后，维吉尔终于如释重负松口气，最困难的寻找办法这步已经解决，剩下的只要按部就班计划行事就可以。

他伸手拍了拍前面司机的肩膀，“去肯辛顿。”

“好的，”中年男人爽快答应，偏了下头，从后视镜中偷瞄维吉尔，被抓包后，有些尴尬的解释，“那个，我其实，刚刚就想说，客人您，”见自己没有不悦，对方便大着胆子询问，“您跟阿森纳的那个前锋长得好像啊，你们是亲戚吗？”

废话，当然像了，不过维吉尔还是一如既往礼貌的否认，“哈哈哈，是的呢，每个人都这么说，我是挺有明星像的，不过我和那个前锋没关系。”

但丁是一个几乎没有任何秘密的人（公众人物的悲伤，活得透明），从身高体重到幼儿园的入学成绩，甚至连床上嗜好，都被无良小报扒了个底朝天。可他有个亲哥这事，竟意外被守得死死，主要还是两人从小就分开，而且姓氏也完全不一样（一个随爷爷，一个随外公）。

户籍上，维吉尔还属于德国，这更增加了起底的难度系数。在德国，侵犯隐私是项重罪。所以尽管大家都在猜测，可谁也没有实锤，这种事，只要本人矢口否认，就很难讲明白（按崔西的话，只要有人敢乱提，维吉尔就分分钟发律师函，这气势，有脑子的都会识趣闭嘴）。

“哦，哈哈哈，我还以为，”把后半句咽回去，重新组织语言，“我是阿森纳的铁粉，本来还想要张照片，可惜了。”

是啊，可惜了，估计你也是一个不刷Twitter的人，都不知道你的偶像正如耗子躲猫般被堵在房间无处可逃，丢人！

  
维吉尔在离目的地还有两个街区的地方下车（保密工作要到位是公关的一项基本素养），他和崔西约好先在咖啡厅见个面，将细节敲定。

但当对方挂着纯黑蛤蟆镜，一套紧身皮衣，腋下夹着黑色哈雷头盔，两手各提一个GUCCI皮袋，风风火火冲进咖啡厅时，维吉尔是真不想跟她打招呼（这帮家伙，字典里压根没有低调二字）。

“所以你俩是同居了吗？”屁股还没落座就迫不及待的逼问。

维吉尔惊得差点一口咖啡喷出来，“咳咳。”他拿纸擦了下嘴，又擦了下桌面，可恶，还是有几点进入鼻腔，又揪起一张纸擦了擦鼻子才反驳道，“别胡说，他只是为了躲记者才偶尔借住在我家。”

虽然最近次数见长，但这跟同居有本质区别，最多就是室友关系，而且是不付钱的室友（想起这个，维吉尔翻开心中账本，记下一行小字：记得问但丁要房租）。

“哦，”拖长尾音，目光里满是怀疑，不过对方也没在这个问题上做纠结过多，毕竟眼下还有要紧的事要处理，“所以你打算怎么办，酒店我们现在是进不去的，每个进出口都有记者看守，这帮人，比警察还专业。”

废话，人家就靠这个吃饭，维吉尔翻了个白眼，“所以我们才要想个办法把这帮秃鹫一样的家伙引开。”

“哦？”这次是充满期待的眼神。

“我们可以炒作但丁和路西卡的情史，”维吉尔得意的描述计划，“我来假扮但丁，从路西卡家出来，让蕾蒂帮忙，提前放出风声，把那帮家伙从酒店引过来。当然，第一视角会留给蕾蒂，然后静等事件发酵，还是老流程，先否认，再等各大报纸放实锤，”说到实锤，维吉尔双手勾起比例个引号，“网上被迫承认，公布一组亲密合照，这种亲密合照也会留给蕾蒂，路西卡那边可能还要召开一次记者会。”

一切安排的明明白白。

“哇哦，”崔西张大了嘴，一边点头一边拍手，“虽然不老，但是巨猾，维吉尔，我很佩服。有几个问题，比如那个男妓怎么办，还有米歇尔怎么办？以及这事但丁和路西卡会同意吗？”

“你一会儿安排酒店的内部人员准备一套制服，让那小孩换好，走员工通道带出来，先把这个定时炸弹给拆了，”他低头沉思片刻后，又补充道，“最好让卡尔斯找个借口，把这个小鬼关起来。这种人身上多少都有案底，如果真的未成年，就先弄到少管所呆几个月，如果成年了，先羁押起来，到时候我们再安排人去保释。”

“吓吓对方吗？”崔西意味深长的笑了笑。

二人口中的卡尔斯是伦敦警局的一名督察，经常会跟维吉尔他们有“业务”往来（给钱办事，服务周到，5星好评，卡尔斯你不必谦虚）。

“关于米歇尔，就让他老实呆着，权当放假，如果运作好，在但丁和路西卡八卦的冲击下，他这个事的热度明天就能降下来。最多三天，人们就彻底忘了，到时候再让他低调的滚出来，”维吉尔咽了口咖啡，润润嗓子继续说道，“至于但丁，你不用担心，他会同意的。”

他没那个胆子不同意，维吉尔咽了口咖啡，非常笃定的默默补充。

“路西卡的话，我不确定她为了复出会不会做到这份上，实在不行，我们可以保证，三个月后安排分手，到时候说不定还可以炒作一波。”

“OK，”崔西拿出眼镜，用力甩开，“我们走吧，蕾蒂已经在路西卡家门口了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：我保证会有很多元素出现，比如说前锋进球后的庆祝方式（滑地，跳单车，飞吻或者翻跟头），蛋表示，哥哥你我虽然立场不同，但我客场进球后就是要当着伊蒂哈德球场（曼城主场）所有观众的面，在高清摄像头下，当场宣你（好欠揍啊）  
> 其他元素包括不限于，赌球和伦敦黑帮，从警局保人以及娱乐圈喜闻乐见的各种八卦，考验哥的业务能力，不然怎么能突出主题“最佳”呢？  
> PPS：还是NPC众多，很多朋友吐槽成王中尼禄和姬莉叶未突破一垒，很是遗憾，所以这篇我弥补一下


	3. 一通长电话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：我为啥这么喜欢AU呢，因为我有颗向50%grey学习的心（坏笑）
> 
> 应朋友要求，先更几天这个（没人催海盗有人催这个，我也是伤感）
> 
> 预警：写实风，这里面的段子虽然是我编的，但不是随便编的，有迹可循（AU也要尊重事实），会涉及足球方面，大家可以看着玩，毕竟我都AU了
> 
> 关于嫖娼这件事，有兴趣的可以搜一下“法国队+里贝里”就知道，球星真的很开放（毁三观的开放），所以世界杯的太太团是怎么回事（连夏奇拉都去了）？其实就是为了防止老公乱搞（擦汗），还有C罗的大儿子也是这么来的（对这些家伙无语了）

“等等，”维吉尔从风衣口袋掏出手机，“我先给那两个白痴打通电话，免得他们又捅出新篓子。”

崔西被黑色太阳镜遮住大半张脸，但还是坚持做了个翻眼球的动作。

铃声只响3下立马有人接起，“维....”

“先闭嘴，”他一手按紧iPhone贴在耳上，另一只手拇指压住太阳穴，其他四指则支在额前。这还没正式开始，脑壳就窜着疼，真是太好了，“把你的队友叫过来。”

“哦，”对方老实答应，“稍等。”

手机里传来衣物摩擦声和脚步声，以及突然的喊叫。

“米歇尔，米歇尔！”

房间里的米歇尔有没有被惊到，不清楚，反正维吉尔是被吓得够呛。他一边暗骂但丁的莽撞，一边赶快调低音量，并四下张望有没有人注意。听动静，但丁应该在一扇门前停下，因为话筒里响起扭动门把的咔嚓声，还上锁了。接着就是半分钟的安静，他焦躁的敲打咖啡杯外沿。不知为什么只要一扯上但丁，自己的耐心就耗得特别快。

刚想开口催促，就听到对方小声嘀咕，“我草，他妈的。”

什么情况？但丁似乎很生气。

“你等一下，”这句是给维吉尔的。

对方话音未落，就伴随着一阵猛烈的敲门声，“米歇尔，我草你大爷的，你这王八蛋，别玩儿了，赶紧给老子滚出来，妈的，都什么时候了还硬的起来！”

这段话虽然信息量不大，但内容的震惊程度还是远超维吉尔承受范围。他眨了下眼，愣了片刻才意识到电话那头的房间里在发生什么。

我！

他设想了几种可能及预期效果。把电话砸出去，忍住了，不能跟自己的财产过不去。骂人，也忍住了，不能跟自己的形象过不去。站起来把桌子掀翻或者猛踹隔壁的椅子，再想想，也忍住了，不能跟自己的钱财和形象都过不去。可恶，好想发飙！但是想想，无论做什么都不合适，悲伤！

这股怨气憋在胸口，上不去下不来，来回冲撞后，竟然萌生一股吐血的冲动！他果断决定，这事过后，一定要看心理医生（无论多忙都要去），再这样下去，杀人的心都有了。深吸一口气，但丁，我饶不了了你（虽然不明白这个结论是如何得出来的，但考虑到这都是因你而起，所以就大方接受我的怨气吧！）

对面的崔西是看到自己狰狞的表情，还是听到电话里劲爆的喊声，维吉尔不确定。但在他皱眉抬眼的瞬间，对方快速举起手机直接怼到面前。维吉尔不耐烦的伸手稳住崔西不停挥动的胳膊，这才看清上面是一条银行转账记录，大眼一瞄，0还不少（崔西什么时候存了这么多钱）。他偏偏头，用眼神询问对方这是几个意思。

崔西用口型一字一句比划，这是莫里森给的劳务费，已经到账了。

天啊！再次把手机摆正，重新数了一遍0，心情顿时平静不少（果然数钱有助于精神放松）。宽出的心房甚至有余力小小同情了一遍莫里森。

莫里森名义上是阿森纳的总教练，只领一份工资，却要额外承担起全队保姆的责任。每天除了思考战术，安排训练，防止同行挖人外，还要跟这帮蠢货斗智斗勇，警惕他们闯祸。活得心累，明明不到50岁，正值壮年，却满头白发，看起来，呃，比较沧桑。提起这个，维吉尔不由自主摸上脸颊，嗯，心理医生往后排一下，等这件事过去了，先去做个水浴spa调理调理。

手机那头一顿嘈杂后，终于传来米歇尔洪亮又不满的应付，“来了来了，”先是大声嚷嚷，接着是几句嘟囔，“别催了，让我穿个睡衣。”

又快忍不住了！他一把夺过崔西手机。不顾对方反对，放到自己面前，凝视那条转账信息，静等米歇尔掩盖自己。

“咳咳，”对方一时找不到合适的词汇来打招呼，只能干咳两声作为开场，“嗯，你说吧。”

“菲亚克，”跟这个智障不同，维吉尔很清楚自己该怎么说话，他叫了对方姓氏。

公关法则第二条，随时注意保护客户隐私。所以只有在两人独处或者安全熟悉的环境，他才会称呼但丁为但丁，平时维吉尔都叫对方托尼（尴尬的是由于最近对方蹭住频率增加，导致维吉尔有时会顺口说错，嗯，这还是但丁的错）。

“你老实告诉我，你是不是gay？”

英国虽然在14年正式宣布同性婚姻合法，但对于运动员这一特殊职业来说，同性恋依旧是一个大忌。是的，你可以赌博，可以嫖娼，甚至可以吸毒，但绝对不可以是同性，你可以玩男人，但绝对不能只玩男人。对于这种充满荷尔蒙的运动来说，如果你是同性，那几乎是宣告自己职业生涯的结束，没有人再跟你踢球，没有球队再要你，球迷也看不起你，觉得你是个娘炮。

哪怕你踢得再好，哪怕你生活自律，哪怕你有固定的伴侣，都不可以！你依然会被排斥。队友们不再与你有亲密的肢体接触，教练也觉得你是球队的不安定因素，球迷们更是不愿见到一个gay去带领他们钟爱的队伍冲锋陷阵，也不愿见到一个gay去组织大家守护的球门（听起来就充满暗示，相当于给对家主动呈上一个讽刺挖苦自己的理由）。

归根结底，所有人都不愿一个充满力量与对抗的运动中出现，呃，怎么说呢，不那么力量与对抗的存在（臣服于同性并不是正面评价）！因此，对运动员来说，即便是同性恋，也要装出异性恋或者双性恋的样子，这样才能被众人接纳。

“呃，干嘛这么问？”米歇尔忽然紧张起来，“我只是玩....”

“菲亚克，”维吉尔不想听对方找借口，他只想要个准确答案，“你要知道，我现在是帮你擦屁股，所以你要诚实告诉我，你肚子里到底装的什么。”

“呃。”手机内外不约而同发出恶心的感叹。

该死，他也是说完才发现这个比喻存在严重歧义，不过维吉尔不在乎，此时此刻他的心情就像屎一样，令人作呕。

“我再问一遍，你是gay吗？”

“我...”稍微犹豫，“我不是。”

“以你弟弟的名字起誓。”

“喂，”对方不高兴的骂道，“维吉尔你他妈...”被人打断。

呻吟了一下后，才懊恼的质问，“你有必要这样？你不相信我？”

说实话，我还真不相信你。

米歇尔·菲亚克，单就嫖娼这一项，就前科累累。

米歇尔是法国人，原本效力于巴黎圣日耳曼足球俱乐部。但在某场重要比赛前夜因嫖娼被拘留，结果错失上场机会。虽然输掉比赛不是某一个人的错，可悲痛的球迷还是把无处发泄的怒火都集中到米歇尔身上，认为是对方不检点的生活作风带坏了整个俱乐部（呵，维吉尔第一次听到这个理由时，差点笑出声），导致比赛失利。大巴黎高层为了平息众怒，经商议后，决定忍痛低价卖掉米歇尔，只为快速脱手（其实他本人在法国也呆不下去，俨然是街老鼠人人喊打）。

米歇尔虽然私生活成问题，可球技在线。作为一名力量型后腰，无论是中场的抢断拦截，还是组织防守进攻，都做得非常出色，而且个人能力出众，传球精准，思路清晰，能有效拓宽球队进攻空间，按行话，是个不可多得的好腰子。男人只有腰好才能干大事，球队也一样，这是但丁说的（维吉尔虽然嘴上不服切了一声，但内心不得不承认，这蠢货说的有点道理，主要是后半句有道理）。

这么一块（有瑕）明瑜，阴差阳错被贱卖，各大豪门都不傻（除了法国人），纷纷抛出橄榄枝（这么看来作风问题跟其产生的经济价值一比，完全被忽略不记，这就是选择性眼瞎吗，果然是唯钱是图的万恶资本主义）。但米歇尔最终选择了阿森纳，即使红魔给的条件和转会费均不是特别理想，为什么？因为阿森纳是唯一一个发出邀请的英国球队，而米歇尔的弟弟，文森特·菲亚克，人就在伦敦。

说起文森特，只能感叹世界之小，维吉尔认识文森特的时间比但丁和米歇尔成为队友的时间要早。

维吉尔作为外国人，上剑桥的国际学院，文森特作为外国人，也上剑桥的国际学院。虽然比维吉尔低两级，但两人因共同爱好，话剧和象棋，而相识。熟络后得知，菲亚克家，祖上是法国贵族，虽然在大革命后期差点被全歼。但瘦死的骆驼比马大，到现在还拥有属于自己的城堡和葡萄园（即使规模小了很多，但，也属于高产阶级）。

可生活就是充满戏剧，菲亚克家两兄弟也因这种富足的物质条件，而走上彻底相反两条路，简直是极与极的典型代表（虽然但丁和维吉尔差别也很大，但跟这二位比，只能说比不了，认输）。哥哥米歇尔一看就是纨袴子弟标准德行，而文森特，不在成长中受了什么刺激，竟然非常厌恶自己的剥削阶级出身，时常怀揣着一颗为贫下中农服务的心。不仅熟读马克思的《资本论》，更是坚持要为无产阶级做贡献。所以在选择学校时，毅然决然追寻偶像脚步（马克思埋在英国），来到剑桥。在得知维吉尔与自己偶像曾经是一国人后，好感度爆棚（尽管维吉尔明确表示，自己只对如何更多榨取剩余价值感兴趣），也挡不住对方如火如荼的热情。就这样，二人跨世界观的友谊维持到现在。其中一部分原因也与双方的职业有关。

毕业后，文森特一如既往贯彻信念，谢绝银行的高薪厚禄（所以一开始为什么要学金融，维吉尔百思不得其解），而是去了《卫报》，从一名普通编辑干起，只为能继续替工人阶级发声（他被对方的情怀所感动，但仅仅是感动而已）。如发色一样，文森特整个人都是赤色的，可想而知，对于那个沉迷于资本主义腐朽生活的哥哥，就本能的非常不待见。

而米歇尔则体现了什么叫做不要脸的倒贴，毫不犹豫果断选择阿森纳，就因为训练场和《卫报》大楼在同一个城区。后来到了伦敦经过实地考察，才发现自己被坑了，原来伦敦这么大！俩地方一个在西北角，一个在东南方，真的是要多远有多远。不过，这么一琢磨，但丁能和对方成为朋友，也是情有可原，毕竟在如何对兄弟不要脸上，两人可以交流一番。

“。。。。”

“我没有时间跟你耗，说实话，你的个人生活什么样，我一点都不关心，”维吉尔加重语气，“我只想知道，我要处理的问题是一个还是两个。”

“行吧！”对方最终负气说道，“我发誓，我，米歇尔·菲亚克，”磨牙声，“以文森特·菲亚克的名字起誓，我绝对不是gay，如果有半句假话，就让我弟出门被车撞，走路掉水沟，永远当资本主义的走狗，这样行了吧！”

“够狠！”背景中有但丁的起哄声。

“好，你现在哪凉快去哪呆着，不要再惹事了，把电话还回去。”

“我靠，你这什么服务态度.....”声音越来越远。

“喂，你找我？”对方现在听起来开心多了。

“我有几句话，要单独跟你谈，”这种愉快心情隔着屏幕透过来，连带他也自动勾起嘴角。

“稍等，”轻快的回应，依然是簌簌移动声，推门声，上锁声，“好了，我在卫生间，就我一个，你说吧。”

看来还有脑子，“一会儿，我安排人把那个男孩带走，对方会先送来一套衣服，暗号是，”维吉尔随便挑了几个记忆中的单词拼在一起，“肯辛顿的快递。如果对方答不上，千万不要开门，另外。”

他不放心的叮嘱细节，“开门时躲在门后，不要让对方看到你或者菲亚克的脸。还有，”这是最关键的，“你一定要盯着那个男孩换衣服，再让他一个人出去，千万不要送，也不要给钱，就说外面的人会给三倍报酬。”

“喂，我可不想看别的男人换衣服，我只想....”对方用带点笑意的口气嗔怪起来。

“闭嘴，现在不是开玩笑的时候，”我不想知道你想什么，“我不仅要你看着对方换衣服，而且我要你看清楚了，千万不能让他偷偷带走不该带的东西。”

“哈？”智商感人，没能跟上维吉尔飞奔的思路。

“比如手机，录音机或者其他可以留下证据的东西，”如果米歇尔能管住自己，我也就不操这个心了。

“哦哦，我懂了，我...”

“有什么事，一会儿再说，”崔西冲他指了指手腕，维吉尔低头看了下时间，不能让大小姐等急了。

于是，他不等但丁回复，直接挂了电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：这个系列中所有有姓名的常驻NPC均来自鬼泣系列，米歇尔和文森特来TV版第二集
> 
> PPS：关于蛋的运动员悖论，我只能说，这种地狱级的公关，哥万万没想到，是由自己引起的
> 
> PPPS：《卫报》是英国左翼宣传机，在本文中设定，当权者是保守党右翼，所以文森特经常diss政府，虽然他是法国人，但也要挽救英国人民于水火中


	4. 倒霉boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给崽崽加个鸡腿，领剧本啦
> 
> PS：食指戴戒指，代表单身贵族，意思可被追

尼禄还差6个月零15天才正式满18岁，可他长得高，准确说是又高又壮。1米8的大个子配上稚气刚退慢慢显出成熟的男性魅力，总让人误以为这是一个刚入社会的大学生。

而且他有一张假ID，别小瞧这东西。尼禄靠着这张“假”脸和假ID疯狂投简历，没想到人家根本不看简历，先按学历刷一轮再说。于是可怜的小孩每次连HR的面儿都见不到，总是止步于第一关，纯属陪跑的分母。他不服，他要找人理论，你说说一个娱乐记者要什么大学文凭？

前台小姐微笑着一边耐心听尼禄抱怨，一边飞快调出他的简历，大概浏览一遍后，非常客气的回复，我们这里的确不需要大学学历，但起码要有高中文凭啊。

靠，这话直戳心窝又无法反驳。

尼禄为何学历如此之低，因为他是孤儿，因为是孤儿，所以没人管。没人管的结果就是福利院只负责让你活着，至于是在福利院内活着还是在少管所活着，都无所谓。而脾气暴躁如尼禄，坚持能动手就不哔哔，喜欢一言不合就开干的同学，自从进入青春期后，就一直保持着3-5个月进一次少管所的“良好”记录。就这么进进出出几年后，连专门负责少年犯的法官都认识他，每次还会客气的询问尼禄这次想去哪个地方的少管所呆着以及想呆几个月。如果赶上冬天那就多呆几个月，少管所有免费暖气，总比自己租房掏钱强（所以这也是一种福利？）

久而久之，这种破罐子破摔的态度让社工都放弃了，后来大家见到尼禄署名的档案或者文件，都是随手一丢，唉声叹气的评价，“这孩子是没救了，早晚要混到真正的监狱去。”但过早成为社会人其实也有好处（强行找优势），就是尼禄的交际圈非常广。为了养活自己（不想住在福利院，吃饭还要看人脸色），什么活儿都干，从给黑帮跑腿到高级会所的停车boy，甚至一度想过去跳脱衣舞挣钱。

别惊讶，他只是想想而已，在付出实践时，尴尬发现，原来自己一见年长美女就肾上腺分泌过度，紧张得说不出话，更别提跳舞了。也就是这么如鼓震水滴般的连续跳槽经历，让他结识了人生中最重要朋友，之一（能被尼禄称为朋友的人真不多），妮可·戈尔多斯坦。

  
妮可比他大2岁，跟尼禄一样又不一样，一样的是两人均无正当职业，全靠打工度日，不一样的是妮可有家可她选择不回（任性哦）。

说起二人相遇也是挺搞笑的（字面和实际都搞笑）。当时他在星巴克做接待，面对一个喋喋不休故意找茬的顾客，尼禄那个倔脾气怎么忍得了，当然是抓起旁边另一位顾客的热咖啡直接泼到对方脸上。而在场员工中，只有妮可一人非常给力的捂着肚子，笑得上气不接下气，甚至夸张到最后蹲到地上，结果当然是一次双开。可自己前脚还没迈出店门，妮可后脚就主动搭讪，约尼禄一起去领失业救助金。当尼禄表示我还没到年纪时，妮可先是震惊片刻，接着莞尔一笑，又死皮赖脸的追问，那你有住的地方吗？

于是，两人就同居了，别误会，只是共同居住而已。

说起来简单，其实具体故事很复杂。尼禄本来不想搭理这个看热闹不嫌事大的眼镜爆炸头，但无奈对方像个狗屁膏药似的跟着自己压了5个街区的马路，脚下忙碌也不影响对方嘴上抱怨。从如果不是尼禄太搞笑自己也不会笑得那么大声，如果自己不笑得那么大声也不会被开除，如果自己不被开除今晚就有日结工资可以拿，就不至于流落街头。说到这是自己第一天离家出走，身无分文，如果尼禄不管就要横死路边，如果横死路边作为“凶手”尼禄，良心真的不会痛吗....

最后，对方竟然一屁股坐在尼禄的出租屋门口，像个石柱一动不动。他被烦的实在没法（堵得严严实实，根本开不了门），最后犟犟巴巴同意只有一晚。谁料一晚就变成一星期，再变成一个月，等尼禄回过神时，他已经无法想象没有妮可的日子了。

  
尼禄和妮可是最佳搭档，妮可，人不可貌相，原来是一个电脑高手。

在某个醉酒夜晚，二人透过地下室窄小的玻璃窗，望着外面灯红酒绿的金钱世界，开始疯狂diss社会不公正时，一个大胆想法油然而生。在酒精的刺激下，尼禄和妮可一拍即合，干起了窥探别人隐私的业务（说起来难听，其实就是抓婚外情），黑进邮箱、手机或者电脑后，进行盗拍。为了业务需要，妮可给他做了一个可以以假乱真的ID。在某些场合他是成年人（比如混入高级夜店，为此尼禄专门制备了一套上档次的行头），在被抓时他是未成年人（只需要劳教不需要坐牢），完美！

某次机缘巧合的抓奸，给尼禄打开了一扇新世界的大门，原来拍明星来钱这么快（而且后者安全系数高，考虑到自己马上就要成年，不能再继续肆意钻法律空子），所以他试着转行拍明星。可等自己摸到这个圈子外围时，才意识到，我还是太天真。

首先，你需要给自己拍的照片找到出路，意味你要成为签约记者（这就是他疯狂投简历的原因）；其次，这个职业拍摄圈子很小，已经在圈内的人喜欢抱团排挤新人（大家都不想到嘴的蛋糕又一个人分享），在尼禄被狠狠坑了两次后（去了假地址蹲点），他决定还是妮可靠谱，对方后来花了小半年的时间成功黑入伦敦车辆管理系统。这也是为什么他能成功拍到但丁的原因，追逐对方名下豪车踪迹，想不抓到都很难。

你问茫茫明星中为啥偏偏是但丁，嘛，妮可的原因是但丁是她偶像，想看偶像的无码高清不雅照。尼禄的原因则相对粗暴，但丁的照片卖价高，不拍他，拍谁？（妮可：尼禄你摸着良心说话，确定不是跟你是切尔西的球迷有关？尼禄掏了掏耳朵，漫不经心弹了一下：我喜欢切尔西与阿森纳何干？）

其实尼禄心里明白，这组照片，如果真卖，肯定没人要（拍的太差劲，自己都看不下去）。所以他干脆发网上，通过这套貌似无效的照片给自己博出位，以此跳过面试，直接牵线报社主编（想的挺好）。可计划赶不上变化，好消息是照片一经发出，各大报社立刻变成嗜血鲨鱼，分别派出得力干将，蜂拥而至挤在酒店外围，希望抢得最佳拍摄角度。坏消息是，压根没人关心这消息的最初来源，尼禄拿“假”名片到处投递，可惜，感兴趣的人寥寥无几。悲伤的他只能端着相机随便晃悠（好位置都被抢了，妈的），却无意中瞄到太阳报娱乐版主编之一的玛丽·阿克汉姆鬼鬼祟祟在安全通道旁接电话。“嗅觉”敏锐的尼禄立刻判定，这个电话，不一般（毕竟老社会人了）。于是他小心谨慎凑过去，把耳朵贴在墙边。

“嗯，我知道了，”电话里的声音听不太清（早知道就带窃听器来），“行，我现在就过去，不过你确定这个方法可行？算了，只要能出爆炸效果，过程我不在意。”

不知对方又说了什么，玛丽突然咯咯笑了起来，“我是太阳报的，只要照片能吸引眼球，节操这种东西，”轻蔑哼了一声，“不需要，我这个月的业绩就靠你了，嗯嗯，放心，我现在就出发，半小时后见。”

我靠！抓到大鱼了！

尼禄静等玛丽离开，也掏出电话。

“喂，”那头传来一声慵懒沙哑的女音。

“别他妈的睡了，起来干活，”老子在外面蹲了一宿，你在屋里睡了一宿，心理多少有些失衡。

“哈？”

“帮我查下太阳报的玛丽·阿克汉姆，她的车辆行驶记录。”

“干嘛？啊~”还有脸打哈欠！

“别磨叽了，我现在要追一条内幕消息，快点传我手机上！”

尼禄挂掉电话，从背包中拿出头盔，并在心中给自己点了个赞，机智如我，运气真好！

  
谁想，半小时后，这句话就被神经病直接甩脸。

  
镜头下的蕾蒂戴着GUCCI当季最流行的紫色方框眼镜，靠在白色粉砂围墙外，左手夹烟，右手叉腰，上边吞云吐雾，下边不耐跺脚。尼禄调了一下光圈大小，这次不能再搞砸了，机会难得。等他再次端起相机时，一辆黑色幻影（劳斯莱斯）缓缓停在玛丽面前的路边，车头正对镜头，尼禄赶紧按下快门，保存车牌号。玛丽吐了口云雾，把烟头一弹，丢在地上，又用皮靴尖捻了两下（不知出于怎样的心理状态，他也按了两次快门）。身着黑色西服的中年男子率先从副驾驶下来，一路小跑从车前绕到内侧，殷勤开门，看来这是个大人物。尼禄换了下姿势，将镜头架在旁边的灌木丛上，调整角度，准备抓拍。

但倒霉的是，敞开的车门正好遮住想要下车的人，只能透过与地面的缝隙，看到红色高跟鞋探了出来。可对方没有继续，而是维持这个状态，跟面前的玛丽和西服男交流。玛丽先是不停点头，随后忽然高举右手朝另一个方向奋力挥舞，尼禄顺着动作移动相机。可惜位置不对，逆光拍摄，整个镜头被阳光照的闪了一下。心中暗叫不好，来不及收起相机，直接往脖子上一挂，扭头就跑，后面已经传来威胁声。

“站在！不要跑！”

妈的！不跑不是人！

尼禄跨上自己的小摩托，疯狂踩脚蹬，熟悉的轰鸣顺利响起。谢天谢地你没掉链子，他双手一拧，发动油门，小摩托带着尼禄呼的一下向前冲去。

“快拦住他！”背后的声音渐行渐远。

哈，还想拦住我，他得意的扭头，做梦呢！三栋别墅外的玛丽貌似追不动了，双手扶膝低头喘气。

尼禄手上慢慢推动，加大火力，准备一次性甩开对方，可就在回头的同时，眼角余光瞟到有不明物体向自己飞来。他下意识曲臂遮挡，但还是被溅了一身，什么鬼？咖啡？在尼禄还纠结于自己被什么玩意儿暗算时，小摩托表示，主人，我正在加速，你这单把操作怕是不妥。座驾闹别扭，后果很严重，眼看前轮就要飞，他连忙快速按下刹车，结果非但没成功刹住，反而让摩托在高速运动下因骤停而彻底失去控制，顿时侧翻，连人带车擦地滑行。最后撞向路边台阶。途中尼禄的脸被车轱辘压了几下，胳膊着地，右膝膝盖也在对碰中受伤，疼得要命。

总归，尼禄和小摩托一起躺在地上，他在咧嘴抽气，摩托在低鸣嘶吼，一对难兄难弟。隐约听到脚步声，尼禄用完好的右手勉强撑起半身，仰头查看情况。

该死，又他妈的是逆光！

明亮背景下，深蓝色风衣随着迈动轻轻摆起，不知是光线原因还是本身如此，对方显得格外精瘦高挑，匀称的双腿步伐坚定。虽然看不清面容，但依稀可辨对方的动作。从裤子口袋捏出一块白色方块，用力甩开，从左手食指擦起，一点一点，仔细专注，再换到右手，连指间的缝隙都不放过，认真抹了一遍。待对方走近，光影转换，整齐的银发梳于脑后，高鼻淡眉蓝眼睛，这熟悉的面孔！

但丁？！怎么可能！

这人绝对不是但丁，眨眼，再看一次，确实不是。

他比但丁瘦，比但丁高，比但丁白，也比但丁冷，就像一座颀长的冰雕，朝尼禄缓缓压来。在滚落的相机旁停下，废弃纸巾团成一坨丢在地上（这些有钱人怎么就不知道保护环境！）。当着自己的面儿，拾起作案工具，漫不经心打开后舱，取出内存，向上抛起又半空接住，顺势塞进口袋。

“这是你的？”

“废话，不是我的还是你的？”（要不是还没彻底缓过劲儿，尼禄怎么会容对方如此嚣张）

“嗯。”低头快速按动相机，“原来什么都没拍到，”还一副颇为遗憾的口气。

不好意思我让你失望了！

“给我！”尼禄挣扎着伸手索要。

对方不怀好意抬眼看了看艰难支起身体的自己。他被瞅的心里发麻，一种不好的预感油然而生，千万别是我想的那样，“东西都拿走了，我什么都没拍，你别...”

你他妈的千万别砸啊！

似乎是看穿自己的想法，冰山男勾起嘴角，露出一丝了然于心的微笑，尖尖的白牙若隐若现。这个表情在但丁脸上也经常看到，往往是对方庆祝进球或者特别开心时。可眼前这人，明明一模一样的动作，为什么看起来就那么像害人前虚伪的假笑！

“还给你，”说着递出相机，可还没等尼禄松气，手腕忽然一转，“oops，不好意思。”

价值数千磅的长镜头从手中滑下，与水泥地面接触的瞬间，炸裂，玻璃镜碎成几块掉在地上，弹起再二次落下。

他现在满脑子只有一个念头，“我草你....”

可对方不给自己完成怒吼的机会，抬腿，硬底皮鞋对准镜头残余部分，落下，咔嚓，裂隙更大。毫无怜悯之心再次抬腿，脚尖上翘粗黑的鞋跟瞄向相同位置，落下，咔嚓，外面的保护壳完全碎开，一片片散开。可对方没有收腿，继续保持这个频率，这个高度，这个精准，抬腿，落脚，踩下，咔嚓，抬腿，落脚，踩下，咔嚓....

每一声都像尖刀，狠狠插向尼禄胸口，呼吸随着每次践踏而不停收紧。他张大嘴巴震惊到发不出任何声音，目光跟皮鞋一起上下摆动，抬眼低头，抬眼低头。对方不仅踩出了规律，甚至踩出了感觉，如果说刚刚是阴险狡诈的狞笑，那现在就是彻底放飞肆意纵情的狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈。”

小臂半抬，与肩膀成直角，再结合脚上动作，每次落下时摆动手肘带动身体增加力度。修长的脖颈扬起，喉结不停颤动，像只朝天呻唱的白鹅。妈的！这人是神经病吗？

尼禄再也无法忍受对方如此蹂躏自己的尊严，他妈的，真当我是死人吗！？

他曲起右腿，挺起胸膛，大声吼道，“我草你....”

忽然停止，伸出去的脚悬在早已看不出原型的相机残骸，用才意识到周围有人的迷茫眼神看向尼禄，又如换脸般霎时改成面无表情的冷淡模样（这表情收放，太吓人了）。平静的收起脚，调整气息后，往前走了两步，来到尼禄跟前。不得不承认，有那么一秒，尼禄害怕了，他不由自主往后靠了靠（别笑，你遇到神经病你不怕吗？）。

“你，你想干嘛？”这个距离就算老子是半残状态，也能给你一拳，尼禄握紧手掌，时刻待机。

神经病弯下腰，长长的睫毛在眼睑下投出漂亮的弧线，淡蓝色眼睛被遮住一半，但盖不住犀利的眼神（妈的，这神经病，尼禄表示此时此刻心情难以形容）。如竹节般细长的食指，轻轻放于唇前，他这才注意到对方还带了一个蓝色宝石戒指。

“嘘”，对自己吹了口气，“这里是私人社区，不要大声喧哗。”

我草，是谁把老子砸下摩托，那声音不大？又是谁砸烂自己的相机，那声音不大？又是谁，逼得自己大喊大叫，那声音是够大！但不要说得这都是老子一个人的错！尼禄差点被对方的厚颜无耻给气吐血，千言万语化为一句。

“我去你妈的！”

草，真是遇上神经病了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：还记得折原临也踩手机吗，哥心情不好，需要发泄
> 
> 这个系列中蛋很乖的，反而是哥，嗯
> 
> PPS：其他人物设定还没定下，比如说姬莉叶，是普通人呢还是艺人呢，是正常艺人呢，还是其他艺人呢


	5. 牺牲色相

突然冒出的金发美女卡在二人中间，用被黑色皮衣包裹的曼妙身体阻止事态进一步恶化。

玛丽随后赶到，喘着粗气向神经病介绍尼禄，“就是这小子拍的....但丁。”

他现在凭本事成功站起，拖着右腿，把全身重量压在完好无损的左腿上，努力使自己看起来更有气势。妈的，神经病果然很高，哼！我虽然是抬头状态，但你看见我眼中不断高涨的怒火了吗？

神经病表示你的小情绪对我来说，无所谓。对方曲肘托起下巴，饶有兴趣的观察眼前火冒三丈的尼禄，“你是怎么追到这儿的？”

他绷紧嘴唇收起下颚，心中发出一阵冷笑，奇怪，我为什么要告诉你，就因为你长得帅？

两人就这么剑拔弩张和不怀好意的互视片刻。最终，银发男子认识到短时间内就想从自己口中套出结果，既不可能也不现实。于是放弃的摆摆手，扭头吩咐，“先找保安扣住这小鬼，他的事一会儿再说，我们先见路西卡。”

靠，我没听错吧，是我想的那个路西卡吗！？大脑在名字提起的瞬间，立刻抛掉即将面临的拘留威胁，没有节操的拿出长笛敲着大鼓上演阅兵进行曲，欢呼雀跃（妈的）。要知道，全大英，凡是生理正常的年轻boy，屋里都至少贴有一张路西卡·阿里乌斯的性感海报。包括尼禄自己，他不仅有各式泳装海报，还悄悄收藏了限量版杂志（这是不能被妮可发现的秘密，否则肯定会遭到惨无人道的嘲笑），某些系列已被翻得书线开胶，页边起卷（别问为什么，问，就是找不痛快）。

“看表情，你还不知道自己拍的是谁？”蓝色眸子再次转向这边，“有意思，那你跟我们一起过去，蕾蒂你先....”

“等等，你以为你是谁，让我去哪儿我就去哪儿，”尽管尼禄心中发出一万声亢奋的呐喊，yesyesyes，但表面上还要矜持一下。

“我这摩托，”一瘸一拐走过去，扶起半残的小摩托，“还有我这相机，”妈的，想起这个就来气，“怎么办？”

“丢在这里，保安一会儿就清理，不用担心，”满不在乎的翻下眼球。

靠，神经病的脑回路就是跟常人不一样，“你不打算补偿一下吗？！”

“我可以让你拍几张私用，”这种施舍乞丐的语气让人火大，“是的，我知道相机被我砸了，可你不是还有手机吗？”

那我谢谢你啦！他偷偷摸了下口袋，确认还在。

“呃，维吉尔，这小子没有东家，”玛丽伸出拇指点了点自己。

“哦？”神经病低头，稍加思考后飞快决定，“那我雇你吧！”

“什么？”这前后转折不要太陡，尼禄差点以为自己幻听。

两位女士也是同样不可思议，但只有玛丽不那么淑女的直接喊出，“你说什么！”

“我说，既然他是自由职业，不如给我打工，这些东西，”踢了一脚碎成渣渣的镜头，“就当换装备，我重新给你补一套更好的，”说得好听，可你勾起嘴角真碍眼，“考虑一下，薪酬也不差。”

喂！我是堂堂正正男子汉，不会为了区区小钱而屈服！

所以这就是尼禄躺在豪华真皮沙发里浑身不自在的原因了，先讲清楚，他确实没有为了区区小钱而屈服，他只是被厚实的“女皇”所收买。这两者大区别很大，好吗？

斜对面坐着路西卡·阿里乌斯本人，不是图片里也不是电视里，而是实打实摸得着的真人。尼禄紧张得手脚不知如何摆放才能显出老练深沉的姿态，他想留下一个好印象，虽然没啥屁用（自己对于大明星来说，只是芸芸众生的一个小粉丝而已）！可是，第一次近距离接触海报女神，这种想看又不敢直视的心情如小猫撒娇，软绵绵的爪子一下下挠着尼禄，他只能装作不经意间，瞥一眼再瞥一眼。如果形容此时的感受，就俩字一词，恍惚。要不是右腿还在隐隐作痛，他都以为这一切只是自己的美梦。

“喜欢吗？”路西卡翘着长腿低头玩弄手机。

在跟我说话？

“我说，你盯我看很久了，喜欢吗？”

妈的，被抓到了，尼禄吓得心跳加快，血液倒流，他脸部发红无措语塞，“我，我....”

幸好远处的神经病及时抬高声调，转移了路西卡的注意力。

“行了，行了，我知道，就这么办！记住，你我互不相欠！”

对方失态的吼完，从客厅气呼呼走来。后面跟着洋洋得意的蕾蒂（也就是玛丽，虽然不懂为何大家都问她喊蕾蒂，不过尼禄是个随大流的同学），和一脸坏笑的崔西（高个金发美人）以及面无表情的经纪人。

“你们商量好了，”路西卡把手机往沙发随便一丢，仰头望着神经病，露出训练有素的职业微笑，“所以，我们怎么拍？”

这场景，绝对要收录至尼禄“人生精彩时刻”的小册子里（看神经病遭罪实在是大快人心神清气爽）！

崔西，溢于言表的兴奋挂在脸上，她尾音上扬，仿佛准备好随时尖叫，“维吉尔你把上衣脱了。”嘴上说说不过瘾，一定要亲自动手才行。

神经病后退半步不露声色的躲开，“我自己来！”不情不愿解扣子。

“拜托！我都没说什么，你怎么还一副委屈的模样，”路西卡不满的嘟起厚唇。她已换好衣服，站在落地窗旁，双手抱臂环在胸前，光洁绚丽的丝质睡袍下是削肩细腰凹凸有致的好身材。

“维吉尔，看不出你还是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型！”蕾蒂像只好奇的小狗不停围着对方绕圈，堂而皇之的上下扫视，“可是，你也太瘦了，而且，”不把自己当外人，直接去戳神经病的胸肌，“白，没有胸毛。”

但伸到一半就被对方抓住，蕾蒂撇下嘴用力抽回手腕，皱皱鼻子继续挑毛病，“需要涂点粉底，最好再....”

“蕾蒂，”尼禄想笑又不敢大笑，他在这儿都能听到神经病的磨牙声，“别太过了！”

“喂，我也是冒了很大风险！”棕色短发女人双手叉腰不肯示弱的反驳，“你最好装扮的像一点，否则你我都有麻烦。”

眼见气氛骤降，火药味浓郁，一侧的崔西再次充当和事佬的角色。

“维吉尔，蕾蒂的担心不是没有道理，现在读者也不傻，你是不知道粉丝有多恐怖！仅从一只手就能分辨出自家偶像，你想想，一只手，”说完无奈的摇摇头，做了个夸张的手势。

不高兴先生刚要回嘴，又被打断，“想想你自己说的，黄金法则第三条：细节，细节，还是细节。”

这句话顿时让神经病哑口无言，只能不服气的抿起嘴唇，眼神含怨恶狠狠的回了句，“我知道。”

尼禄原本在旁边老老实实安安静静充当背景，做一个喜闻乐见的小透明。可是，火花一闪，神使鬼差间他插了句，“其实不用这么麻烦。”

这可不叫落井下石，也不是他故意报复，主要是机会难得，如果错过，自己怕是后悔一生。不过，忽然成为众人视线焦点，多少有点压力山大（尤其被三个美女同时盯着，妈的，老毛病又想犯了）。

“呃，就是你从背后搂住她的腰，用睡衣和，”他现在都不敢轻易看向路西卡，只能用手在自己身上比划，“挡住一部分，你懂的。”

该死，早知如此就该多读点书，自己贫乏的词汇不足以形容情侣间这种亲昵行为。

果然，几个人迷惑不解同时望着尼禄。

除了，路西卡。

“啊，我知道，”对方恍然大悟的走向自己。二话不说，抓起他的右手放在腰间，身体轻巧一转，背对尼禄。又握住另一只手，一起贴紧置于肚上，再顺势倚在胸膛，动作流畅自然。

“就是这样对吧，我喜欢，这个姿势很有感觉。”

是很有感觉！鼻腔中充满了淡淡的玫瑰香水，一低头就是雪白的肌肤和深深的乳沟。妈呀！要疯啦！大脑在嘶吼，完了完了，尼禄，淡定，控制你自己，别他妈的丢人.....理智像脱轨的火车肆意奔跑，肩膀却被人猛的向后一扯，踉跄两步才站稳，是谁这么没眼力劲？

“行了，行了，我知道了，”神经病松开自己，不悦的冲路西卡说道，“别废话了，快点拍吧。”

就你他妈的，屁事多！


	6. 黄金法则

“好，我们预演一遍！路西卡你站在窗前，一会儿我们从外面拍摄，要装出无意间拉窗帘，对，就是这样！”

“维吉尔你头发太短，要不干脆打湿，显得长些，也能营造出一种刚刚出浴的感觉，这说明你俩呆了很久。”

“还有，表情不要这么僵硬。算了，你还是低着头，把嘴放在路西卡肩上，时不时啄一下。喂，不要这样看我，我们拍的是情侣照，适当的亲密感是必要的，记得，细节，细节。”

“靠近点，维吉尔，你和我之间都能再塞一个了！我又不咬人，你没必要趔这么远！”

“维吉尔，你.....”

“够了，”忍无可忍的高个男人，脸颊绯红，眼睛冒火，“我知道！”

对方五颜六色的表情，让尼禄觉得，自己这个点子简直不要太棒！

神经病靠在桌边穿好衣服，一边用毛巾擦头发，一边不客气的安排任务，口气果断，表情阴冷。不容反对也不许质疑，谁敢提出不同意见，就将接受对方无情的眼神制裁。

“蕾蒂，你把照片传给尼禄一份，”犀利的蓝眼睛甩向自己，“尼禄，我不知道你以前用的什么手段，但你这种蜂群式传播方法很有效果。我相信你肯定养了许多僵尸小号，通过无数小号不断向百万粉丝的大V推送信息，只要有一人因为好奇而点开，二次转发，这种几何式传播就如多米诺骨牌一样连环爆炸。碰瓷大V的思路很聪明。”

我可能是着魔了，才从对方口中听出赞许，尼禄想给自己一耳光，让混沌的大脑清醒一点。

“所以就把这当成我们正式签合同前的一次面试，”抬手瞟了一下手表，“上次照片，从发布到信息真正传开，用了3个小时，考虑到当时是夜晚。如果我们这次赶下班高峰，大家挤在地铁只能被迫刷手机的时间，确保信息保持热度。根据传播速率，倒推，你现在还有2小时去扩散。”

我靠，神经病是魔鬼吗？他怎么什么都知道！尼禄的眼眶随对方吐出的每一句话，越睁越大，眼球都要滚出来了！这是妮可利用Twitter推荐系统自带bug而研发的一种程序，虽然无耻，但对于散播消息提高热度，增加阅读量来说，非常好用。妈呀！我觉得你跟那丫头一定有很多共同话题。妮可当初给尼禄解释时，他被对方滔滔不绝的大量专业词汇浇灌得是一头雾水，到最后只记住一个单词，蜂群。

互联网中的每个人都是无意识的工蜂，跟随蜂后指挥，集体行动。你以为你有选择，其实没有。无论多差劲的东西，只要推荐度高，在好奇心的驱下也会让你不由自主想去点开。心中声音默默响起，既然这么多人点赞，一定很好，我来看看！所以在互联网内，受人追捧并不意味着你的“产品”有多棒，而是有多少人为你摇旗呐喊。跪舔网红，跟风大佬，购买热度，通过这种方式，快速增加转发量使自己也成为圈内呼风唤雨的顶流，被粉丝追捧，这感觉既虚荣又虚伪，令人不齿，可偏偏有许多人沉迷于此，并萌生一种奇怪的优越感。

于是，尼禄充满敬佩的回答，“好的，放心交给我吧。”

我再也不问你喊神经病了，你就是大魔王！

一小时后。

“维吉尔，你过来看，”蕾蒂盯着电脑激动的招手，“开始了，我们现在怎么办？”

“你把消息传给其他报纸，不要给多，记得让别人欠人情，”大魔王看着数据，颇为满意的点头，接着神情自若的继续安排任务，“我们等天黑后再出去。路西卡，你把车钥匙给我，我在车里等你，不能让对方近距离拍到我。等观众到齐了，你就从屋内出来，一定要慌慌张张，但，千万别跟对方纠缠。崔西，你不要露面，有什么问题我们电话联系，”顿了一下，“尾号是09的那部手机。”

所有人都摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。

“那我呢？”尼禄指了指自己，这几小时的非凡经历让他从心底萌生一种想要在大魔王面前证明能力，取得好感的冲动（我一定是着魔了，相机，小摩托，爸爸对不起你们，为你们的遭遇默哀半秒）。

“我有单独任务给你。”

维吉尔把他拉到角落，塞给尼禄一部手机和一把车钥匙（我靠，这是宾利吗）。

对方压低声音小心谨慎，“你有驾照吗？”

“呃，”我是实话实说呢，还是走流程？

挑眉，“那你满18岁了吗？”

“我.....”尴尬。

“算了，不要回答，刚刚两个问题权当我没提，我不想知道答案，”但大魔王的表情清楚显示对方已猜到谜底，“你开车去宾馆接但丁，你是记者，大大方方走进去不会有同行怀疑，但出来时一定要注意掩护。”

可他万一不开门呢？

似乎是看穿尼禄所想，对方又拿回手机，划开，手指飞快按下一排数字，“这部手机送给你，里面有我和但丁的号码，用这个给他打电话，报上我的名字，他会给你开门的。还有一个号码，K，如果你因为驾照问题发生意外，就打给他。接到但丁后，千万不要让他开车，你们两个直接回切尔西公馆。”

妈呀，有钱人！那儿的公寓一平米单价，抵得上尼禄整个人。

“你的手机给我。”

毫不犹豫的服从（着魔了着魔了），然后再次眼睁睁看着对方砸向地面（怎么就记不住前车之鉴），踩了两脚。

大魔王的举动不奇怪（跟上次比只踩两脚算正常），奇怪的是尼禄自己的心态。他不仅不生气，反而惊讶的问道，“这又是为啥？”

“这是面试的第二环节，公关法则第一条，绝对保密。”

眉眼弯出一个弧度，但下一秒又严肃起来（还是有神经病属性，这脸色转化太快，也不怕闪着面部肌肉），“你和但丁今晚就住在那里，切记，不要回答他的任何问题。如果他问你就说不知道，”稍微犹豫后又补充道，“如果他坚持，你就引用我的原话，‘有些事你现在不必知道，我随后自然会解释’。对了，一定要让他关机，你告诉但丁这是为了公关需要，如果他想开机，必须等到明天上午9：00以后。”

妈呀！感觉跟不上了，尼禄认为自己有必要拿个纸和笔记一下，但大魔王完全没有停下的意思，依然口若悬河继续布置“家庭作业”。

“明天上午你8：30准时到圣玛丽斧头街30号，1807找我。”

我靠，小黄瓜，大魔王，请收下我的膝盖（能在那有公司，就是实力的证明）。

“但丁一定会缠着你，要开车送，告诉他，我的命令，呆在家里，哪儿都不许去！”最后这句措辞过于强硬，以至于尼禄的重点全在一个字上，“家”。

所以，大魔王和但丁什么关系？兄弟？有可能！妈的，蠢笨如我现在才想起八卦。

“相信你能办好。”

大魔王竟然鼓励我！

“我一定！”不会辜负你的期望，“这就是传说中的公关吗？”太有趣了。

“哈，你还没见到真正的公关，”对方下巴一扬，不加掩饰的骄傲，“我被称为伦敦最佳公关，这可不是客气的恭维。”

靠！大魔王，我，我以后跟你混了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS： 小黄瓜，伦敦的地标，高180米，41层，外形奇特，又被谑称为“色情小黄瓜”，是全英最贵的办公大楼，与国会大楼大本钟及伦敦眼摩天轮齐名，BBC的神探夏洛克开头就有这个地标


	7. 说多都是泪

“你住在伊斯灵顿却是切尔西的球迷？！”仿佛被人横刺一刀惨遭背叛，杀人诛心也不过如此。他一脸震惊的扭头看向左侧正在开车的短发男孩，故意态度凶狠的质问道，“阿森纳哪里对不起你了？”

对方被逼的有些难为情，耸肩挣扎片刻后，突然高声回怼，“你，你还住在富勒姆！有什么资格说我！切尔西哪里对不起你了？”

但丁刚想申辩那又不是我家（起码没完全变成我家），却猛地记起，他还没搞明白这个男孩跟维吉尔的亲疏关系。这种情况下，遵循哥哥教诲，不能轻易透露私人信息。但问题是，自己一时卡壳想不出其他理由来反驳对方，尴尬的张嘴闭嘴，像条鲇鱼。妈的，阿森纳的荣誉就这么没了？！

小孩见但丁语塞更是得意，不仅不收手，反而火力全开继续往胸口插刀，又快又狠，其毒舌程度根本不亚于某人。可恶，要不是年龄对不上，他都要怀疑这小鬼是维吉尔在外偷养的私生子了。不过，或许幼小的维吉尔就特别开窍呢？画面还没脑补出来，自己的潜意识就立刻出手，给了但丁一记响亮耳光，并大声吼道，瞎想啥呢别胡思乱想，不可能的事！

“你应该反思一下自己，到底做错了什么使本来应该成为自家球迷的人，弃暗投明，转靠了切尔西。”

听听，这是人说的话吗？

“切尔西哪里好，不过是比阿森纳有钱一点，”上季度财政赤字超标，主要是由新修球场债务未还所致，不是大事。

“积分暂时多了一点，”但偏偏流年不利最近战绩欠佳，排行榜上基本都是平局1分，输多胜少，总被切尔西压在身后，非常别扭（上个赛季抽签遇到强队，不大比分落后，已经算不错了，要求不能太高）。

“敢想敢做一点，”即便如此（各种客观理由），辩解的声音却越说越低。

因为前俩原因叠加，球队既拿不出像样的条件吸引新鲜血液加入，又没有能力提高整体素质挽留球迷支离破碎的内心，逐渐陷入恶性循环。哎，曾经的枪手如今在外（内）人眼里竟混成“抠脚”大汉，阿森纳不服，但丁（不得）不服。仔细想想，球队都这么难了，还要掏公共经费给米歇尔这家伙收拾烂摊子。哎，好压抑好绝望，不想说话，想转会，弃暗投明是个好词。

“咳咳，”此时的小鬼倒是察言观色机灵起来（这点比他哥强多了），努力寻找新话题来驱散身边这股淡淡的抑郁，“我一直想问，你跟维吉尔是什么关系，你俩长得也太像了！”

好吧，是我看错你了，那么多可聊的内容，你就单挑最不想回答的问。

“我从来没见过你，但维吉尔就同意你今晚住家，你跟维吉尔又是什么关系？”被触到逆鳞的但丁语气陡然生硬。

要知道他哥可是变态级洁癖，自己当初为了能成功住下，不惜签了住房约定合同（你们能想象吗）。

内容包括（但不局限于）洗漱时不能弄得整个台子都是水（这条是不是很过分，盥洗台盥洗台没有水怎么能突出盥洗台的作用呢）。剃须刀要放好，牙线用完要扔掉（但丁本来没有剔牙的习惯，但蹭住一星期后，他被迫有了）。甚至每次洗完澡都要捡拾头发，擦干地面，不能穿着湿漉漉的拖鞋进房间。

（但丁：我压力大，掉毛是我的错喽  
维吉尔：掉头发不是你的错，但不收拾干净，堵塞排水口就是你的错  
但丁：。。。。你也是银发我也是银发，怎么就这么肯定是我的  
维吉尔：我量过，我的头发没那么长，而且我们俩发质不太一样，跟你不同，我喜欢用发胶养发护发，所以头发根根柔软光滑，而你的....  
但丁：好了好了，我知道了我知道了，马上收拾（别叨叨了））

“呃，我应该是替他打工的，”对方表情僵硬底气不足，“还没正式签合同，如果运气好，明天，嗯，明天就可以。”

我靠，我哥什么时候找了一个小秘，但丁再次扭头仔细打量这个叫尼禄的男孩，深蓝色眼睛亮白色头发（染的还是天生的？），越看越奇怪，“你认识维吉尔多久了？”

“呃，半天？”面颊一红。

半天？但丁差点以为自己听错，维吉尔！是谁说的不要轻易相信陌生人！要不是这小鬼看上去过于稚嫩藏不住心机，我都要以为，以为，他想不出来自己能以为是啥，反正不是正常情况。

“你们是怎么认识的？”

小鬼脸色更红，眼神都有点躲闪，“呃，呃，”犹犹豫豫不想回答。

“如果你老实告诉我，我就给你弄一张下半年切尔西的季票，”如何从球迷嘴里套话，但丁简直不要太懂。

谁料尼禄定力有限，竟然激动到一脚油门，让整个车身向前一跃，惊得但丁握紧顶棚拉手，背靠车椅乖乖坐好。

“啊，对不起对不起，”对方赶紧调整车速慢了下来，“是真的吗？你不是，我意思，”语无伦次咒骂一句，才终于囫囵说出，“真能办到？”

“那当然，”虽然我们表面上是不共戴天的世仇。但对于球员来说，私下关系都还不错，毕竟混得好了，说不定以后会去同一个（豪门）球队效力，“所以，你们是怎么认识的？”

但丁面带微笑耐心看着对方痛苦的做心理斗争，小孩前思后想反复斟酌后，咬下嘴唇，神色绝望的说道（为何如此悲壮），“我说了，你可别笑。”

“哦，”有意思，“我不笑，”但我不敢保证。

小鬼深吸一口气，开始诉说与维吉尔相识的血泪史。

“哈哈哈哈，”但丁直到下车，等电梯，上电梯，甚至在开门时，手都不稳依然在笑。

“你说过你不笑的，你知道吗，老子的腿现在还疼着，”小鬼瞪大眼睛，气呼呼的冲但丁怒吼，“你跟维吉尔一样，坏透了！枉我一开始还觉得相同的脸，一个天使一个恶魔，真是瞎了我，都是恶魔，两个大恶魔。说，你们到底什么关系？”

“哈哈哈，让我匀下气，”他现在被对方逗得一点都不生气，反而能心平气和说出维吉尔给的百搭借口，“我们是远方亲戚，当然长得像了，遗传学返祖，有没有听说过？”

“哈？”

“知道德皇威廉二世和沙皇尼古拉二世吗？”

摇摇头。

其实我也没见过，但这不影响我继续忽悠（这么绕口的名字是维吉尔强迫但丁背下来的），“非直系表兄弟，隔了很多代，依然很像。”

（维吉尔：如果别人不信，你就把这两个名字丢出来，一定会堵上他们的嘴  
但丁：为啥  
维吉尔：一般人都没听说过，对于没听说过又不重要的东西，大家都会选择装作很懂的样子，让话题错过去  
但丁：。。。。你之前是不是就对我用过这招  
维吉尔：你的错觉，但丁）

“哦。”

果然。

“要无聊，死了！”他仰面斜躺在亚麻沙发上，大声抱怨。维吉尔既不让玩手机，又不给家里装有线电视，真是要活活憋死自己，平时没发现是因为他可以时不时骚扰一下哥哥找乐子（挨揍）。现在只有小鬼和但丁两人，好难熬啊！

等等，灵光一现，上星期维吉尔威胁自己大扫除时，翻到了很早很早以前，两人还未分开时玩的游戏机。说实话，但丁都不知道这玩意儿还能不能用，也不知道维吉尔留着这破烂想干什么，不过幸好留着。

“嘿，小鬼，你会玩街机吗？”他噌的一下从沙发上窜起来，吓了旁边正在玩手机的小孩一跳。

“会，会啊？”

但丁咧嘴开心的笑道，“陪我玩会儿街头霸王吧。”

没想到的是，他妈的，维吉尔！游戏机的读卡显示竟然还要输入密码！

试了自己的生日，不对，试了维吉尔的护照末位，不对，又试了车牌号，还是不对。

“怎么办？”

还能怎么办，“给大恶魔打电话。”

两人面面相觑，互视几分钟后，尼禄败下阵来，对方不情不愿掏出手机，拨通电话，手抖音颤，“一会儿，你讲。”

“行行行，”看维吉尔把这孩子摧残的，他转过头抿嘴偷乐。

嘟嘟，响了，里面传来一阵不悦又紧张的询问，“干什么？出事了吗？”

手机那边背景嘈杂，隐约听到有人在喊。

“是我，维吉尔，”但丁抢过电话，趁对方按老规矩让自己闭嘴挂断前，一口气不加停顿快速说道，“我在家好无聊想玩游戏机就是上次咱俩找到那个可是不知道密码麻烦说一下呗。”末了还尾音上扬，尽量表现出乖巧讨好的态度，要不然他哥心情不好坚持选择让自己闭嘴挂断，那估计尼禄就没有勇气二次拨通（虽然但丁也没有，但这不是重点）。

“....”维吉尔似乎在跟身边的人小声交流，听声调还是女的（他哥现在在干嘛！），“去死吧但丁，没事我就挂了。”

靠，我还没质问你三更半夜不回家，你倒先莫名其妙骂起我，妹的！他透过刘海看到小鬼在那边努力控制五官（臭小子，你敢笑），“干嘛！我什么都没做，你再这样我就去酒吧了！”

“喂！”尼禄想夺回电话，被自己一手拦住（手长个高优势大），对方无奈只能隔空大叫，“维吉尔，你放心，我不会让他离开半步！”

妈的，到底谁是恶魔，这小鬼跟维吉尔好都快穿一条裤子了，确定你们只认识半天，确定是维吉尔砸了你的相机，摔坏你的摩托？尼禄，你是得了斯德哥尔摩综合征了？

维吉尔在那头小声嘀咕，周围噪音低了很多。但丁这次可听清楚了，就是女声，清晰的女声，性感的女声，维吉尔你！

“蠢货，”又骂我，我还要不要脸了，“密码就是去死吧但丁，不加标点，全部大写。”

“。。。。”

哥，我小时候做错了什么，多大的仇多大的怨，你非要这样！

“扑哧，”掌下人形抖成一团，臭小子，就知道看笑话！

“谢....”

挂了。

妹的！话都不等老子说完，什么人啊！

第二天起来，神清气爽（考虑到维吉尔特殊状况和但丁体谅伤者的良苦用心，他果断把自己的床铺让给尼禄，自己大摇大摆在维吉尔的床上滚了一夜，一个字，爽）。餐桌上留有烤好面包，煮熟的咖啡和一张纸条，上面写着蹩脚的一行小字：  
“谢谢你给我买的衣服，尼禄”

这小鬼还挺可爱的，但丁伸个懒腰，一口擒住面包，拍拍手从外套里翻出手机。在躺椅上找个舒服姿势坐好，一边品尝松软脆皮的早餐，一边耐心等待开机。

在屏幕亮起的瞬间，手机像进入癫痫似的，不停响动，短信提示音，社交提示音，未接电话提示音，瞬间涌入，隔着壳子都能感到背面发热。

什么鬼？

他慌慌张张大概浏览一遍，可以简单分为三类，亲朋好友通过短信恭喜自己抑或羡慕自己，粉丝路人通过社交网站辱骂自己或者声援自己，电话不多，只有三个，可通通来自俱乐部高层。

但丁有点紧张了，他打开一个可信度较高的亲友发来的链接。

妈的，是没节操的体报，硕大的黑体字映入眼帘。

“阿森纳前锋夜会议员之女，是情投意合还是臭味相投”

什么玩意儿？

往下滑，再滑，每一个字都在挑动神经，挑战底线，他妈的，还有配图。

点开，放大，照片中的男子坐在驾驶室，头戴棒球帽，一手扶在方向盘上，另一只手扣住红发女子后脑勺。宽长的帽檐遮盖了大半张脸，剩下那半张脸被神秘女性挡住，二人是在接吻？

妈的！不看了不看了，糟心！这就是维吉尔不让我看手机的原因吗？这就是昨晚他迫不及待挂电话的原因吗？但丁抓起钥匙拎起衣服就要往下冲，可手刚握上门把，他忽然意识到，嗯！

我现在冲过去，岂不是给维吉尔留下不听话不守规矩的把柄，万一又出了什么幺蛾子不管和自己有没有关系，对方都可以颠倒黑白扣到但丁头上，那我岂不是很亏！反正现在事已至此，也无法弥补，不如先打个电话，探探口风，再做决定。

靠，我可他妈的真机智啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：切尔西公馆在富勒姆，切尔西球队也在富勒姆，阿森纳在伊斯灵顿，尼禄住在伊斯灵顿，就好比一个上海人不支持本地球队上海上港或者上海申花，反而去支持广州恒大一样，这就是叛徒啊


	8. 打个电话真TMD的难

嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟。

“您所拨打的电话暂时无人接听。”

妹的，维吉尔，挂我电话，典型的做贼心虚，你以为这样就能拦住我了，天真！

果断抓起墙上的座机，熟练敲出一串数字。

“喂，”懒洋洋的女声。

但丁不说废话直接开门见山的抱怨，“维吉尔又不接我电话。”

“哦，”那头传来簌簌的翻页声（我靠啊，格洛莉雅你又在磨洋工），和漫不经心的回答，“所以你想让我干什么？”

格洛莉雅是公司前台，年龄成谜（除了见过身份证的维吉尔外，没人知道她具体多大），可猜范围从30一直跃到50，之所以这么夸张的主要原因是对方外表，各种矛盾冲突的集合体（非常不合逻辑）。

比如说，低沉沙哑的音色，浑浊黯淡的目光，棕色卷发里的几缕银丝，怎么想怎么符合中年女性的典型特征。可偏偏身材诡异的火辣，细腰翘臀，皮肤光滑，甚至连脖颈都看不到一点皱纹。就算是拼命砸钱保养的结果，可单靠维吉尔开的工资，远远做不到这个级别的驻颜锁龄。因此有传闻称，对方是某达官显贵眷养在外的情人，出于无聊才找份工作打发时间。

但丁表示，这个解释可信度极高，因为格洛莉雅的工作方式及工作态度，比她的实际年龄和神秘收入更引人侧目。

作为前台的格洛莉雅平时三种状态，看杂志，化妆以及网上购物。

你问作为前台的本职工作，比如端茶倒水，接听电话，接收传真，引导对来访客人，及时通知被访人员，以及对无理取闹者拒之门外，类似这种事情，不，格洛莉雅小姐是不会屈尊去做的（对，她不喜欢别人喊她女士，要称呼为小姐）。

而对作为公司的执行董事维吉尔所交待的事，对方也全凭心情完成，就是这么豪横。

同时格洛莉雅是唯一一个敢直视又无视（就是这么矛盾）完全魔化状态下维吉尔的人类。

（以下画面是但丁亲眼所看，绝非杜撰）

当时但丁正坐在办公室外的会客厅随便翻看杂志，耐心等候维吉尔下班（他哥自然是不知好歹断然拒绝自己的贴心服务，但这种事用不着双方同意，只需要其中一个脸皮够厚赖着不走就行）。沙发斜对面就是格洛莉雅的接待桌，对方正躲在大理石砌成的台面后专心致志搓指甲。

本来一切平静，两人各司其职（？），直到维吉尔突然拉开办公室厚重的木门，满脸怒色冲了出来，将一叠资料甩向桌面，力量大到把旁边摆放的小盆栽都震得连抖两下。他哥喘着粗气用指尖戳到对方眼前（字面上），在接下来的20分钟，极尽所能讽刺挖苦不带脏字也不重样的高声斥责。时间之久，内容之丰富，引得同层其他公司员工纷纷从玻璃门前反复经过，一边装出若无其事正常行走 ，一边鬼鬼祟祟探头窥视。

为了维护他哥的光辉形象（维吉尔虽然脾气不好，但涵养在，能把他气成这个样子也是少见），但丁试着出手制止，却被对方一记眼刀吓得又立刻缩回原地，还不争气的用杂志遮住脸（可惜没用，那本正好是足球周报，封面也是自己，还是笑得呲牙咧嘴一脸得意的自己，丢人）。

格洛莉雅表现得倒毫无惧色，既也不生气也不在乎，甚至颇感兴趣的支起下巴，歪头盯着维吉尔上下飞舞的嘴唇。在他哥用到某些精妙绝伦的比喻时，勾起嘴角露出一个浅浅的微笑，仿佛对方说的不是自己，而是另一个同名同姓的陌生人。

“.....不讨厌，可是全无用处，简直就是上世纪没卖出去，这个世纪又砸在手里的赔钱货。”

格洛莉雅漠然抬手，看了眼镶钻的PIAGET腕表，做了个停止的手势，“明天见。”说完，拿出LV挎包，在维吉尔目瞪口呆的注视下，安然收拾桌面。  
“你明天不用来了！”大声吼道。

往皮包里塞化妆包的手停了一下，然后又继续动作，“好的，那后天见。”

“你后天也不用来了！”他哥额角爆起的青筋清晰可见！

格洛莉雅捡拾完东西，四下检查一番，确认没有遗留后，背上挎包，笑容灿烂的回复道，“带薪连休两天吗？你对我可太好了，那我们下周一见！”

“滚！”维吉尔头也不回用力关门。

“但丁，再见！”对方招招手，步伐轻快的从自己面前走过，仿佛刚刚经历的一切都是幻觉。

周一，但丁送维吉尔上班，刚在大楼门口停好车就遇到从相反方向走来的格洛莉雅。当他以为亲爱的老哥又要赶人时，维吉尔却只是不高兴的咬咬牙，朝对方简短的点头示意后，快速向大门走去。格洛莉雅对自己笑了笑，也飞快跟上。在进门前，二人终于同步，格洛莉雅转头对维吉尔说话，他哥虽然双手插兜一副爱答不理的样子，但说明至少在听。

奇怪！

但丁带着疑惑找崔西寻求答案，金发美人只是耸耸肩随口敷衍，有些事你不知道最好。

所以，格洛莉雅是一个有背景的女人，是一个可以在维吉尔面前为所欲为，不断挑战对方底线又不用担心受到惩罚的女人，但丁要和这个女人搞好关系。

“让维吉尔听电话。”

“嗯，你哥说，除非天塌，否则你的电话不准接，”顿了顿，“我看太阳还在，要没什么事我就挂了。”

我靠，你什么时候这么听维吉尔的话！对了，格洛莉雅是为数不多知道二人真实关系的人，这个失误源于维吉尔，但与自己相关（具体过程就不提了，实惨）。

“快点让他接电话，否则我亲自过去！”

“你哥还说，如果你敢过来，他就立刻找人换锁，”合书声，“我觉得他是认真的。”

妈的！

“说吧，这次想要谁的裸照，”但丁头抵白色墙布，认命的问道。

“我听你的口气，天虽然没塌，但情况似乎非常危机，请稍等，我这就转过去，”语调欢快的说道，“照片要切尔西小将乔西。”

他妈的，怎么一个二个都是切尔西的粉头，“行行行，快点。”

嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟。

“格洛莉雅，你最好....”

我就是知道，维吉尔，你这个双标的家伙！

“是我！”满腔怒火都快被漫长的等待给消磨殆尽（说不定这就是他哥的目的），不管了，先吼一嗓子，再酝酿情绪。

“但丁？”在怀疑得到确认后，话锋一转，低声说道，“该死的格洛，算了，我现在很忙，等晚上...”

你想都别想，“不行，你现在就给我说明白，”他直接打断，不给对方挂电话的时机，“你好意思？利用我欺骗我，连句道歉和解释都没有，我还是不是你血脉相连的弟弟了！为了公关，良心都不要了？”

“我....”

“而且那照片是怎么回事？”这才是重点，你别想躲，“我压根就不认识路西卡，你跟她做了什么不可告人的交易？”能让你拍这么大尺度的照片，一定有隐藏秘密，“你顶着我的名字，出去玩女人，合适吗？名声都让你搞臭了，”虽然本来也不香，但这不妨碍他即兴发挥。

可没想到的是，自己是越说越激动，越说越悲愤，根本刹不住车。一想到平时受的压榨和虐待（不给与适当的关怀就是精神虐待），委屈一下子全涌了上来，连带着声调也飙了上去，最后几句全是喊出来的，“谁给你的权力这么折腾我，恐吓我，把我关外面？我实话告诉你，今天这事你不讲清楚，我就，”呃，从来没威胁过维吉尔，头一次有点不太适应。

但丁在脑海的记忆库中拼命寻找他哥平时胁迫自己的条件，冷战？不行！这个受伤的是自己！扣钱？也不行！他哥不仅不缺钱，连自己的主卡都在对方手上（但丁手上只有副卡，你说惨不惨，维吉尔美其名曰帮自己管理财务，说起了好听，其实就是不让花钱），谁扣谁钱真不一定！不听话，到处乱窜？更不行！徒增烦恼不说，还会被对方找借口冷战，又跳回第一条，妈的，死循环了！

“呃，”尴尬的沉默。

那边传来一声无可奈何的叹息，“但丁....”

可话还说就被一阵放肆的笑声干扰，“哈哈哈哈，维吉尔，看他可怜的，你快发发善心，安抚一下躁动的小狗。”

这个极具特色的声线和特殊的昵称，他认出来了，靠！

“你别抢....”维吉尔不满的声音被切断。

“喂，但丁，我就知道，照片里不是你，刚刚维吉尔还死鸭子嘴硬，不承认。哼，我怎么会认错，从小看到大，身上有几颗痣我都知道！”

“哈哈哈，”只能干干的附和，尽管这话听起来别扭，“当然，什么都逃不过你的法眼，”马屁还是要拍的，“亲爱的教母。”

“乖，你最可爱，放心吧，维吉尔干的错事，我会替你.....”

“把电话给我，另外从我的桌子上下去！”背景里他哥气急败坏的叫道。

“我会替你找他算账的！”一字一句的说，“我也会让他补偿你的，说吧，想要什么？”

我靠！幸福来的不要这么猝不及防！

“我爱你！”快想但丁，快想但丁，机会难得，不能错过，啊啊啊！

重压之下，一片空白，崩溃！绝望！忧伤！

但下一秒，无数个念头又争先恐后前来报名，比小报记者还要疯狂，妈的，需求太多，不知道选哪个最好！

“快点！”碰撞声和拉扯声时不时响起。

“我....”我想到了！“我要....”

“再见，但丁，晚上再说。”维吉尔尾音未落，就挂断电话。

但丁听着嘟嘟嘟的声音，望了望手中的话筒，楞神片刻，才使劲挂上，他妈的！就差一点点！

不过我不着急，晚上再说！


	9. 惠灵顿牛排

但丁像条尾巴跟在维吉尔身后无所事事的晃悠，乐滋滋的看对方在厨房手忙脚乱的挣扎 。

维吉尔没有做饭的天赋，可维吉尔有不服输的勇气，关于他哥为何要执着于厨艺提高，其实都是但丁拱的火。

当初维吉尔斥巨资在伦敦买房时，但丁是无比欢乐的，这意味着他哥要长久定居了！情绪激昂的他主动承担起装修费用（但丁也想出房钱，可维吉尔不同意），谁料等自己拿到账单的那一刻，心脏还是漏跳半拍。他把数字来回查了两遍，确认没看错后，不禁破口骂道，他妈的，怎么这么贵！铺的黄金吗？

别误会，不是掏不起，也不是心疼钱。

给维吉尔花钱哪有不乐意之说，况且但丁私下小算盘打的劈里啪啦响，如果自己“穷”了（不指望自己能真穷，只要看上去“穷”就可以），是不是能正大光明求维吉尔“救济”，实现同居的人生第一个小目标（计划通）？

他手握明细，百思不得其解，是怎样的装潢才会比房子本身都贵。出于纯粹好奇，一经完工，他便迫不及待冲到维吉尔新家，去围观心念多日的传说级设计。

结果却是，但丁像个傻子呆站在门口，嘴巴大张眼睛瞪圆，望向面前白茫茫的一片，内心如日狗般错综复杂。白色亚麻沙发、白色石材墙体、白色水泥地面，甚至连桌子都是白色的（边角还有磨损的痕迹，什么鬼）！这他妈的花了老子100多万英镑，不就是毛胚房吗？！是世界变化快，还是我不懂你们这些高学历精英的审美模式？

维吉尔显然误会了自己的表情，因为对方高傲的仰起头，得意的介绍，这是一种名为“侘寂”的哲学风格，基于对万事万物从诞生、成长、衰败和死亡的循环思考（妈的，一个房子还谈起了人生观），乍看是雾蒙蒙的“赤贫”风（哥，我现在才是赤贫风，你知道100万可以买多少双椰子YEEZY鞋吗，我都能用这些钱给我的车再装个引擎了），但仔细品，这种简洁自然的质朴反而能给人放松舒适的感受（我并没有！）

但丁觉得，他哥，没资格说自己乱花钱。

老子买的鞋起码能涨价（鞋一定要两双，一双穿，一双藏，两双，不多），老子养的马起码能竞赛，老子改造的车起码能跑，这他妈的的破房子能干什么！？

但，他是一个体贴的男人。

所以但丁不停的点头称赞维吉尔眼光犀利品味卓越，嗯，怎么有种奇怪的错觉，就像对待非理性消费的老婆，表面上不能提出任何质疑，还要睁着眼睛说瞎话，而作为一家之主的老公只能背地里默默含泪把苦咽下。呃，脑补过于形象，以至于但丁开始盘算作为“老公”放任“老婆”奢侈后的顺带“福利”，我该如何占据其中一间呢（毕竟老子也掏钱了）。

这时就不得不吐槽维吉尔选的户型，本来是双层复式结构，却生生被改造成单身公寓。朝阳的墙壁被一扇巨型玻璃窗替代，试想，他哥每天站在这里，双手交叉面带微笑俯视楼下，盲目移动的人群，川流不息的车辆，碌碌无为的众生.....呃，画面诡异起来。

总归，这么处理造成的问题是二楼居住面积直接减半，卧室剩下一间，但丁理所当然被赶到一楼客卧（妈的，维吉尔是故意的吧）。

心中愤愤不平的他试图在别的方面弥补遗憾，左看右看，目光被充满后现代科技感的开放厨房所吸引（这是家里最正常的房间）。一把拉开步入式冰箱的金属大门，眼前景象再次惊呆了但丁，妈呀（我收回刚刚的评价），他哥的强迫症没救了，放弃治疗吧！

一排排木架上面摆满了各式谷物、蔬菜和乳酸饮品，全部用置物篮整整齐齐码好，分门别类，一个个有条不紊尽然有序的摆在储藏柜里.....这琳琅满目的新鲜食材，再搭配堪比酒店后厨的操作间，让自己错误认定维吉尔，会做饭，还会做五星级米其林那种看上去高档吃起来更高档的饭。

谁料，命运就喜欢玩弄人。

接下来的对话一不小心开启了炼狱模式。

但丁：我们今晚在家吃吧（愉快）

维吉尔：为什么，餐厅位置我已经订好了（皱眉）

但丁：我想尝尝哥哥的手艺（笑得开心）

维吉尔：（沉默片刻）你确定？

但丁：那当然，能吃到哥哥亲手做的饭是我的荣幸（恭维的话说顺嘴了，马屁是张口就来）

维吉尔：（露出一个似笑非笑的表情）好

这个好字的深层含义，在但丁咬上牛排的瞬间，秒懂了。

他下次出现时，带了厚厚一沓有关烹饪技巧的书刊杂志，但丁什么都没说啊，只是用行动来劝退某人。但某人却又一次误会，不仅认真读完每一本，而且从网上下载教学视频，顺便在厨房安了内嵌电视，专门用来学习做饭。

精神感人，成果泪人。

好处是，每次维吉尔想出新花样，都会找自己尝试（但丁怀疑他哥自己的味觉已经被摧残致死，只能来祸害他了），可以借机留宿，win-win？

但丁目不转睛的盯着维吉尔把已经解冻的惠灵顿牛排从冰柜里拿出来，去掉外面绑绳，切除多余表皮，倒油热锅，动作熟练自然，颇有大厨气质（只是颇有而已）。

看样子，他哥是准备彻底装下去了？

妈的，要想个办法开口。

在电话里追问维吉尔和当面与维吉尔对峙，是两种截然不同的感受，前者可以在冲动下完成，后者则需要反复斟酌，仔细思考，不然很容易被对方带着走，就跟上高速拐错路，一旦转上其他的话题就别想再扯回来。

“我，”咔嚓，“呃，”咔嚓，“那个，”咔嚓。

喂喂，你非要挑我张嘴说话时，切菜吗？！

维吉尔站在对面，中间隔着热气腾腾的炉台，却依然能表情冷峻的提起宽背片刀，在竹质案板上用力切黄瓜，切胡萝卜，切，总之，净找一些外形，呃，奇怪的蔬菜切（是我想多了吗）。

他哥的切法也别具一格，正常人切柱状蔬菜一般会选择锋细长的主厨刀，刀面倾斜，刀尖不离开案板，抬起刀身后半部用铡刀的方法，快速将食材切出一个个椭圆薄片。

但维吉尔偏不，对方立起刀身，先瞄准位置，然后举手大力落下，粗暴的将蔬菜砍成一块一块。这凌冽的眼神，严肃的表情，像极了恐怖片里分割尸体的变态杀人狂。

靠，还能不能好好聊天了？

“米歇尔出来了。”

他哥终于说话了，内容却是关于那个损友的。提起米歇尔但丁就一头闷火，这混蛋今天下午刚从酒店滚出来，就立马打电话给自己，约着晚上一起去夜总会庆祝。

庆他妈的祝，有什么好庆祝的！

“我知道，这家伙晚上还想出去浪，非要拉着我，但被我义正言辞的拒绝，因为有人答应过，晚上要找我谈重要的事！”

成功抓住这条狡猾的小鱼。

“你们后天不是集训吗？”

小鱼拼命扭动，做最后反抗。

“对啊，这有关系吗？”

已经被我捏住鱼鳍，别想溜。

“哦，我周六或许不能去看你比赛了。”

妈的，被尾巴溅了一脸水，眼瞅着小鱼得意游走。

“为什么！”

“公事。”

靠，周末还有事，“那曼城周二对阵切尔西的比赛你看不看？”

周二可是工作日！工作狂你会翘班吗！？

完全无视自己，转身把两块清理干净的牛排放进煎锅里，滋滋，淡淡云雾从锅中升起，一股熟肉的香味扑面而来（你说说，闻着挺香的，怎么就不好吃呢），轻轻晃动平底锅，让橄榄油均匀覆在酥肉底部。沉浸在主厨世界里的维吉尔，仿佛忘了对面还有个人，而且刚刚那人还提了问题，正等待答复。  
我靠，装，是不是！

“你知道切尔西的乔西·托雷斯吧。”

先给鱼下个饵。

还不接话？再来！

“他可能要转会到曼城了。”

手中的钢铲突然顿了一下，嘿嘿嘿，鱼想咬钩了。

“你怎么知道？”

忍不住了吧。

“他亲口对我说的，”但丁一脸得意的看着维吉尔把其中一块牛排翻个，露出下面金黄色的表面。

乔西·托雷斯，英国人，长相英俊，身材挺拔，待人彬彬有礼，态度谦和，与书中描绘的王子贵族形象简直一模一样，再加上一头浓密柔软的金发，被球迷亲昵的称为“切尔西金童”。乔西也是一个极具天赋型的球员，速度快，灵活，对球场有种天生的判断力，作为中场有时能充当起边锋或者后腰的角色，是少见的球场自由人。

对方能被曼城这样的豪门看上，但丁是一点都不意外。足球运动员的黄金期非常短暂，撑死只有10年（18~28岁），在往后就只能靠经验维持，体力和耐力逐年衰退。哎，一想到好友的幸运，再对比起自己的现状，忧虑，烦躁，哎，岁月不饶人。

“你也想转会？”维吉尔忽然问道。

“哈？”被戳穿心事的但丁下意识反驳，“没有！”

可能回答的太快，导致维吉尔眯起眼，停下手中的动作。

“阿森纳挺好的，有莫里森，”他连忙找理由说服对方，“球队不重要，教练最重要。去一个更好的俱乐部固然有利，但如果不能上场踢球，那也是白搭。”  
维吉尔歪着头，似乎在思考。

“对了，我想说的是，下周二，对阵曼城时，乔西可能不上场。”

维吉尔果然上钩，整个人呆在那里，慢慢转动眼球。但丁都能看见他哥脑后竖起黑板，一个Mimi维吉尔正在疯狂计算赔率，一顿操作，小人终于托起下巴，满意的朝密密麻麻的白字点点头。

视线扭向一侧，他也顺着望去，摆放在远处的手机。

二人几乎同时行动，可但丁出手的速度还是慢了半步，在意识到错失抢夺手机的最佳时机后，他果断改变目标，直接抓住对方手腕，使劲按向桌面。  
费力拽了一下，可但丁握的很紧。

“松手。”维吉尔低头看着手机，看着攥住手机的手，看着攥住手机的手的手，就是不看攥住手机的手的手的主人（绕口）。

“你这毛病，要改。”我他妈的就知道你又赌球了。

维吉尔洁身自好，不抽烟不酗酒，不吸毒不乱搞，唯一不良嗜好就是赌球，或者说赌博成瘾。这个缺点埋得很深，甚至连崔西都不知道（崔西可是合伙人而且认识维吉尔的时间加在一起比但丁还久），当然，守口如瓶的维吉尔自然不会主动提起，这个秘密也是但丁无意中看到信用卡回执单时才发现，每个月固定几天都有大额资金流动，奇怪。

一开始他问维吉尔，对方还不承认，并振振有词辩解为炒股（靠，差点信了），随后但丁又发现每次重大比赛前后，维吉尔的态度都变得非常微妙，就像女人来月经一样，反复无常。如果没有那张回执单，他还可以理解为这是球迷心态，但结合这个，又回忆起之前对方暗搓搓向自己打听别的球队人事变化和阵容内幕的事，但丁得出一个难以置信可又符合逻辑的推断，维吉尔在赌球！

逼问过对方为什么要这样，维吉尔给的回答是压力大，需要额外途径排泄负面情绪。

好吧，但你为什么不赌阿森纳（是不是瞧不起我）？

但丁，我虽然通过这种方式发泄情感，但我也不想随便浪费钱财，所以必须客观冷静不带任何情感因素的分析球队双方，去压最有可能获胜的队伍。  
所以？

所以，如果我压阿森纳，在某些比赛中，就不会大大降低我赢钱的概率。

但丁反应好一阵子才明白过来，心情不知怎么的瞬间明媚起来，算你厉害，维吉尔，又被晃过去了。

还在僵持，谁都不肯让步，眼见气氛越来越紧张，这时惠灵顿牛排立了功。

呲啦一声，火苗窜得老高。

“该死！”

“靠！”

二人又同时松手，冲向炉台。

妈的，还是迟了。

一块糊成硬邦邦的黑炭，一块肉眼可见还有血丝，其他肉块还在冷藏，重新化开再做显然来不及。

哎，糊了总比不熟强，所以但丁把带血丝的那盘拿走，对一脸疑惑的维吉尔说道，“我喜欢吃3分熟的。”

切一块放嘴里，嗯，还是哥哥熟悉的“手艺”，依旧没有任何提高（自己说瞎话的能力倒是日益飞涨）。

幸亏但丁有先见之明，在维吉尔回来前，偷偷吃过一餐，不然今晚又要鬼鬼祟祟起来翻冰箱了。

“关于路西卡的事，我一开始没跟你说，主要是时间来不及，而且当时具体细节也没有敲定。我的想法是，在不影响你正常训练比赛的情况下，适当配合路西卡出席一些活动，这样可以增加你的曝光率，吸引某些品牌的代言。毕竟作为明星情侣，更具价值。你的阿玛尼代言下季度到期，所以要提前准备好找.....”他哥还在零零碎碎的解释。

磨了这么久，事情的细节其实不重要了，“嗯嗯，嗯，”通过鼻音表示自己在听。

这可不是但丁负气，不想回答，只是他全部精力现在都搁嘴里，因为这牛肉太他妈的难嚼了！哪怕动用五官所有肌肉都无法把这破玩意在齿间分开，妈的，只能一整块吞下。强迫自己吃完一半，实在坚持不住，但丁做了个痛苦的表情，默默推开盘子（我尽力了）。

“周末，带你吃世界上最好的惠灵顿牛排。”聪慧的哥哥这次终于读懂，“明天上午我会找人送来几套西服，你试下合身不，如果不合身，我再找人修。”  
等等，你这是觉得对不起我，所以要安慰我，还这么正式，难道说？

“这是一个约会？”我要确认一下！可别是空欢喜！

“是的，怎么了？”维吉尔有点惊讶的反问。

“没什么没什么，”感觉嘴角都要扯到脸外去了，我虽然不喜欢西服，但为了能和你搭，忍了！“你千万别放我鸽子啊！”还是不放心。

“你多心了，但丁。”

“对了，我们去哪儿？”

“秘密。到时候你就知道了。”

“哦。”

神秘，我喜欢！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：乔西的姓名致敬费尔南多•托雷斯，利物浦的“金童”，美男子一个
> 
> PPS：切尔西的标志蓝色，尼禄是切尔西球迷


	10. “水晶教母”和她的时尚帝国

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次预警：非常OOC，非常架空，非常AU
> 
> 但论写实风，我是非常非常认真的，文中会出现各种娱乐圈喜闻乐见的事情，以欧美风情为主！！！脱口秀，访谈，T台，流行歌手，贵族，等等
> 
> PS：100万英镑换算成人民币大概是900万（法拉利恩佐普通版600多万人民币，限量版1200万人民币），所以，蛋的心疼钱（并不），也是有一点点道理的，哥的装修风格贴图在文末，金卡戴珊家就是这种风格，花了一个多亿（刀乐），富贵贫穷风，有钱人的快乐，一般人体会不到
> 
> PPS：设定中蛋收藏的YEEZY（椰子）鞋，是阿迪达斯和侃爷联名出的，一双最便宜也要人民币几万（网上很多假货，不要看标价），而侃爷就是金卡戴珊的老公，仔细想想，蛋收藏老公的鞋，哥学习老婆的装修风格，缘，妙不可言
> 
> 多说一句，关于鞋，之前网上段子，女朋友：我可以踩着你的AJ（耐克和乔丹联名）吻你吗？哈哈哈，直男还是非直男，答案都是唯一的：去死吧，这双鞋是老子的命，它踩着你还差不多

推开办公室木门，维吉尔停下脚步，被紧随的白发小子撞了一下，“怎么突然....”

他无视对方小声嘀咕，紧盯书桌后，背对自己的旋转皮椅。

摇了摇，转过来一个人。

红色卷发蓬松柔软，垂在双肩，长长的睫毛弯曲上翘，微微抖动，一双俏皮的绿眼睛如少女般欢快灵活，好奇的扫向一旁呆愣的小鬼。

对方双手靠桌支起脸颊，挑衅的朝自己吹出一个粉红色口香糖泡泡，啪，伸出舌尖卷回嘴里，“早啊！维吉尔，你迟到了！”

他迅速扭头，怒视那边悠哉悠哉翻杂志的格洛莉雅。

“对了，你有访客，”橘色指甲夹起一页彩图，格洛莉雅左右摆头仔细研究，根本不在乎维吉尔想要杀人的目光，“不过，我想你已经知道了。”

该死，我要你何用！连看门狗都知道外人来了叫两声！

“维吉尔，你的礼貌呢，见了母亲，连招呼都不打吗？”

“什么！”小鬼高亢的尖叫声在耳边响起（真烦人），“你，你们，她！”目瞪口呆的看着自己，又看向得意洋洋的红发女人，再看回自己。

心中的小火苗噌噌噌连蹦几个台阶，窜至颅顶。他握紧右手，仰头深吸一口气，告诉自己，不要和对方一般见识，呼气，从牙缝里憋出俩字，“出去！”

“我觉得他是对你说的，”罪魁祸首笑着对尼禄挤了下眼。

小孩没出息的立马脸红，不好意思的瞄了眼自己。维吉尔偏偏头，在得到肯定后，尼禄瞬间脚底抹油一溜烟的跑了。

他把门从身后砸上，一步一个脚印用力走过去。现在屋里就剩两人，知根知底，也没必要继续装斯文了。

“快从我的椅子上起来，”维吉尔俯视对方，用眼神和身高同时施压。

可任性的家伙听了不仅不动，反而用脚将椅子推开一段距离，毫不客气交叠双腿，将高跟系带皮靴放在自己昂贵的红木书桌上。

抱臂撅嘴，撒娇的质问，“为什么不接我电话？”

由于动作夸张，导致高分叉的丝绒长裙从修长的腿根滑下，露出里面雪白肌肤。

哎，怎么一把年纪了还像个小孩不讲道理，怪不得但丁喜欢你，你喜欢但丁，你俩臭味相投。

维吉尔揉揉眉心，叹口气，伸出手，勾起腿窝，不顾对方阻拦，直接穿过腋下抱起。

“你干什么？快放我下来，维吉尔！你眼中还有没有....啊！”

走到对面客用沙发前，松手，剩下的工作由地球引力完成。

“你这没教养的样子，跟斯巴达一模一样！”红发女人挣扎着从沙发上爬起来，理了理衣服和头发，不满的说道，“别胡闹了，我找你有正事。”

你倒打一耙的样子，跟但丁一模一样。

维吉尔在椅子上坐好，拿出纸巾擦拭对方刚刚放脚的地方，眼前这个被时光留住的红发美人，亦如照片中那般惊艳。

仔细算算，已经过去整整25年，上帝果然是偏心的，他不禁呲笑，“说吧，什么事。”

祖父下葬一个月后，莱曼·凯尔特带着一张旧照片，出现在他家门口，张嘴就是认亲。

16岁的维吉尔自然是把门甩到对方脸上，这种事他没经历过（这是第一次），但听说过。有些人专捡丧事家庭行骗，通过冒充亲戚来分得遗产。

可这个红发女人很执着，隔了2星期，对方再次出现，并带着律师和相关文件。在认真读完长达100多页的资料后，维吉尔确认了一件困扰他多年的事。

幼时零散记忆里那个容貌相似顽皮讨厌的小男孩，并非祖父所说，是自己幻想中的朋友，而是真实存在的人。

他有个双胞胎弟弟，叫但丁，现在居住在伦敦。

通过红发女人（对方自称奈文，莱曼·凯尔特是护照上的名字），维吉尔得知父母的过往（他曾好奇问过祖父，但在得到几次严厉斥责后，维吉尔明白，有些事不提为好）。

斯巴达和奈文都是捷克斯洛伐克人，在国家分裂前，作为难民逃到英国。初来乍到，两人语言不通又没有背景，只能靠打黑工勉强度日，一同挤在潮湿昏暗的废弃危楼里，过着有上顿没下顿的艰辛生活。

（讲到这里，奈文突然冲维吉尔抱怨，你说说，孤男寡女共处一室，竟没发生点什么，你知道吗我差点以为你爸是gay）

后来机缘巧合，在某次派发传单时，斯巴达无意走进伦敦最繁华的牛津街，又正好被刚从秀场出来的星探看到。

突出的外形和特殊的发色，让对方眼前一亮，恨不得当场签下。对于薪酬和条约方面，他父亲没有意见（主要是穷，给钱就干），但有一个附加条件，就是斯巴达每接一单，就必须相应给奈文安排一场。

星探本来不同意，在英伦模特界，最不缺的就是红发女人（威尔士产出过多）。况且奈文虽然身材好，但作为模特，最重要的硬件，身高，并不占优。

可斯巴达态度坚决不肯让步，星探无奈之下被迫签约两人。随后发展却出乎意料，斯巴达与奈文情侣感爆棚，上镜效果极佳，随便一拍都能用，深受摄影师喜爱。也因此得福，作为最佳CP在时尚界走红，成为各大品牌的套装宠儿。

正当事业即将迎来飞腾时，斯巴达却猝然提出，我要退出。理由是他再也受不了时尚圈那种拍马溜须虚伪做作的不良风气（奈文评价，矫情）。

斯巴达想通过读书来彻底改变命运。于是他报名上了夜校，结识授课老师，伊娃，接着就是一场无聊又浪漫的爱情故事。

（泡妞才是重点，奈文说着翻了个大大的白眼，对维吉尔父亲这种见色忘友的行为非常鄙视）

正如所有爱情故事一样，总要有个从中作梗的反派角色来破坏童话里的happy ending。

在这个故事中是不讲理的老父亲，由维吉尔外祖父扮演。双方你争我夺的拉锯结果，是斯巴达和伊娃未婚先孕。

（回忆起当时的场景，奈文依然深有感触，你都不知道，外面下着小雨，我和你妈抱着你俩，刚走出医院大门，你爸就扑通一声，单膝跪在水沟里，举起不知从哪儿摸出一个银戒指，银戒指啊！我都替他寒碜，向你妈求婚，可怜的我只能左手右手各抱一个小鬼，看着眼前两人狂撒狗粮，伤心，说着拿出照片递给维吉尔）

图片四角雾蒙蒙的，中间教堂附有青苔的石板墙前站着兴高采烈的三人。奈文那时还是短发，侧身站在右边，伸出手指挑逗怀中婴儿，粉嫩的小手探出襁褓想要抓住对方。

（奈文指了指这个不听话的小孩儿，笑着说道，但丁从小就比你调皮，拍照也不老实）

左侧女人看上去有点憔悴，淡金色长发被雨水打湿，贴在额前。对方慈爱的低头，望向胸前熟睡的小孩（维吉尔想这个应该是自己）。

高大英俊的银发男人站在二人身后，双臂张开，各搂一个，对着镜头，和阴郁的天气相反，笑得明媚。

维吉尔只见过23岁前的母亲，通过祖父留下为数不多的旧照片，父亲的形象在他记忆里经过多年磨损，已消失得只剩背影。

但这发色，这笑容，这给人以如沐春风的温暖感，像极了但丁。他把照片还给奈文，点点头，承认这层关系。

那么问题来了，他和但丁为何会分开？

（虽然说死人坏话要遭天遣，可，这都怪你那个入土的祖父！奈文恨恨说道）

斯巴达和伊娃出车祸那年，但丁和维吉尔只有6岁，正上幼儿园，而奈文在爱尔兰的海边拍宣传照。

等她收到消息火急火燎赶到伦敦福利院时，只剩一个哭泣到抽搐的但丁。从一边抹泪一边伤心打嗝的小孩以及福利院工作人员嘴里得知，奈文来的恰好慢了一步。

半小时前，一个60多岁的德国老头将维吉尔领走，手续齐全，途径合法。只是当时可苦于找不到但丁，老人又着急赶飞机，所以才先带走一个，剩下一个下次再接。

（但是没有下次了，奈文表情严肃的说完这段，然后脸色一转，眼神狡黠的询问维吉尔，你还记不记得当时但丁在哪儿？见自己漠然摇头，对方撇下嘴继续说道，但丁躲在柜子里跟你玩捉迷藏呢，小鬼入戏太深，任凭工作人员在外面焦急呼喊，也不出来，因此没被带走）

总之，二人分开，奈文从维吉尔名义上的教母，变为但丁法律上的母亲。

她不是没尝试过寻找维吉尔，可等自己准备找人时才惊讶发现，什么叫做最熟悉的陌生人。

她知道伊娃的名字，伊娃的年龄，伊娃的爱好，伊娃喜欢的食物，这些无关紧要的琐事，却对真正关键信息一无所知，即，伊娃在德国的具体住址和伊娃的姓氏。

既没有人脉又没有金钱的奈文去寻找一个故意被隐藏起来的幼童，如大海捞针般困难。

（这次能成功找到维吉尔，多亏报纸讣告上的照片，一头亮眼的白发，对方抖了抖一个多月前多特蒙德当地邮报）

最终，迫于现实压力，年轻的奈文只好选择暂时放弃，先把但丁养活再说。于是，她摇身一变成为莱曼·凯尔特，表演了教科书式上位史。在短短20年内，从一个默默无闻的平面模特蜕变为上流社会的时尚女王（人称捷克斯洛伐克版“邓文迪”）。

奈文前前后后一共结过5次婚，也离过5次婚，一次比一次奢华的婚礼，一次比一次显赫的新郎，也一次比一次巨额的分手费。各路媒体都在争相报道奈文的心机、奈文的拜金以及奈文靠婚姻上位，取得资源与便利的无耻行为。

可谁都没有看到她背后的付出，对商业动向的敏感性，对时装定位的准确性，以及决策时的果断与坚韧。如果说男人是她完成原始积累的基础，那自身的气魄与能力才是她成为时尚教主的根本核心（所以，维吉尔更愿意评价对方为英国版“可可香奈儿”）。

“海盗爷的事听说了吗？”

“你指托尼奥·加利亚诺在夜店喝醉酒，与一个黑人同性恋发生争执，不仅打了人，还言辞激烈辱骂对方，全程被录，传到网上，最近可能要以种族歧视罪受审的事？”

“你果然什么都知道，”奈文把手放到曲起的膝盖上，摇晃小腿，还是那副轻松自在的神色，“怎么样，可以处理吗？”

维吉尔纳闷奈文和托尼奥的私人关系（能让女王亲自出面求救，不是一般人可以做到的），“我听说已经有其他公关接这活儿了。”

是艾蕾娜，伦敦另一家公关公司老板。

对方将自己定位为维吉尔的竞争对手，可维吉尔认为他已站在山巅，能当对手的人还没出现，剩下这些都是渣渣，二人因为认知偏差，导致（才怪）关系非常不融洽。

如果可以，他会尽量避免跟这个疯女人发生冲突（不是惹不起，只是不想增加无谓的工作量）。其中一个基本原则是，互相不争抢对方业务。

维吉尔认为这条是他给对方的极大恩惠，如果自己真想搞竞争，恐怕整个伦敦的公关都要下岗或者干脆直接给他打工（有实力才会这么自信）。

可艾蕾娜不这么思考（又一项认知偏差）。

奈文不耐烦的摆摆手，“那臭小子没跟我说，就自己找人，方案我看了，根本不行！也不怕告诉你，那边给的计划是找个模特跟混小子配合一下，让他当gay，来平息LGBT的怒火。”

“蠢，”维吉尔冷笑一声。

凡是带点脑子的人都知道，直男装gay比gay装直男被人戳破还要严重。后者可以勉强解释为受社会压力，行业氛围以及再扯淡点，信仰原因所迫，才保持深柜状态。

前者则是死胡同一条，横竖不能自圆其说，不仅会受到LGBT团体围攻，还会被路人嘲笑。

真是要多蠢有多蠢！

“对啊！”奈文情绪激动一跃而起，冲过来，双手按住桌面，探身往前，不断接近，在双方鼻尖距离还有一掌时，停下（维吉尔可能不承认，但他确实不由自主往椅子里靠了靠）。

对方盯着自己，“所以，维吉尔，你有什么好办法吗？”

“呃，”他还真有。

维吉尔的职业习惯，会推演当前最热事件的公关方案，这种虚拟设计有助于提高自己的业务能力。所以，在海盗爷事件发生后，他就第一时间关注信息，制定计划，追踪事件发展进程。

解决办法就在脑中，不过他更关心的是，“你和他什么关系？”

“哦？开始好奇妈妈的感情生活了？”奈文总喜欢拿她是维吉尔和但丁教母这件事来刺激自己。

（奈文：但丁叫了我20年的妈，维吉尔，你是不是该多叫几次弥补一下？）

“我只是欣赏他的才华，不忍看他因为这点小事而被雪藏。”

对方轻巧的绕了个圈，跑到自己身边，向后撑起跳上桌面，一屁股坐在维吉尔手旁（幸亏他反应快，没被压上）。

“看你表情好像不信，拜托！我是喜欢小鲜肉，可我更喜欢才华。本来托尼奥下个月要跟DIOR续约，可现在出了这事，又是同性恋又是黑人，DIOR巴不得跟他撇清关系。可怜了这孩子一身才华，哎，可怜。”

维吉尔不动声色的扯了下对方裙子，把露出的大腿盖好，“我只想知道你跟他是否熟悉，至于你跟他睡过没有，我不在乎。”

奈文自从最后一次出轨被抓离婚后，干脆彻底放飞自我，男友越换越勤，年龄越来越小。到现在，她只跟自己儿子差不多大的男孩交往。维吉尔把这种行为称为“感情补偿心理”，通过变着花样睡年轻boy，来找回自己曾经失去的时光。

“你一本正经的样子跟斯巴达真像，”翘起腿，裙摆再次落下。

他懒得再管，扭头看着面前的显示器（还没开机的光滑界面上映出一个不开心的自己）。

“如果你想问对方是不是gay，答案不是，肯定不是。关于费用结算，我也跟他说明白了，先掏定金，事情处理完，再付全款。具体金额你定，托尼奥本人我保证，很听话，你安排的他都会照做，只要求这事在DIOR开董事会前干净利索的结束，时间就是三周后星期五。”

“行，我知道了，具体细节我们要找个时间面谈，”维吉尔准备输入登录密码，可一抬头就对上亮晶晶的眼珠，“没什么事你就走吧。”

非要我张嘴赶人？这么没眼色，当初是怎么把大佬牢牢攥在手里的，就靠腿！？

“但丁都有女朋友了，你什么时候也找一个？”屁股又往这边移了移，甚至侧起身体，强行卡到维吉尔和电脑中间。

“不用你操心！”他懊恼的伸出手，想了想，开始用手背推对方，可奈文坐的扎实，根本不动。

“怎么能不担心？”扣住自己下巴，强迫维吉尔与她对视（这女力气怎么这么大），“我可是答应过你爸妈，照顾好你和但丁。”

每次都被这句话压的没脾气，“我很好，我……”

“我知道你想说自己一个人很好，可你我都清楚，你并不好，人不能只有工作没有生活，”奈文难得一见神情庄重，“伊娃和斯巴达的愿望是让你们幸福，可你幸福吗维吉尔？”

“呃，”忽然不适应一个长辈姿态的奈文。

“你多久没有性生活了，”这话题转的有点陡，“男的女的都可以，但一定要有规律性生活，我最近看了个古典理论。你别翻白眼，我是认真的，道学，人体内的气需要调和……”双手揉胸比划起来。

我就知道！你和但丁一模一样！正经话说不了半句！

“下下周在圣彼得堡有场选秀，俊男美女随便挑，伦敦直飞头等舱，去不去，放松一下？”

又给名流牵线搭桥，奈文，你皮条客的生意都做儿子头上了！能不能收敛点！

“担心钱？我出！”

“这不是钱不钱的问题，”脑壳疼，“这是原则问题。”

“哦？你在顾及什么，”意味深长的咧嘴，“或者说，你在顾及谁的感受？”

“我……”

嘟嘟嘟，被响起的电话声打断。

“你不接吗？”

不，我不会当着你的面接电话的。

嘟嘟嘟。

“万一很重要呢？”

我也不会，拜托你赶紧走吧！

嘟嘟嘟，红色小点固执的闪烁，誓要与维吉尔坚持到底。

嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟。

该死！他瞪了一下满脸坏笑又吹气泡泡的奈文，按下语音键，暴躁的说道，“格洛莉雅，你最好....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：教父母，通常父母在自己的密友或者是所信赖的人内，为儿女选择合适的代父母（小天狼星），通常新教并不实行这个仪式，英国是新教，但德国还是传统基督教，所以斯巴达遵循老婆的愿望，搞了个教母
> 
> PPS：现在教母的意思也有点变化，“意甲教母”特指意大利甲级足球联赛中各个比赛队伍的美女粉丝或者和球员有绯闻关系的模特，艺人等（所以，这个教母的意义很多重） 
> 
> 又PS：托尼奥的姓，致敬DIOR曾经的荣光，约翰·加利亚诺，在他担任首席设计师期间，Dior的营业额翻了4倍，因其标志性酷似杰克船长的“海盗”造型，被大家戏称为“海盗爷”


	11. 屁事一箩筐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：要素过多，进度缓慢，可以当成一个个欢乐小片段看  
> PS：试西服这种好玩的场景一定要用蛋的视角呈现  
> PPS：如果大家有兴趣了，专门写个片段讲下阿蛋收藏的跑车，2000万人民币以下的都属于交通工具（不算车）系列，红色法拉利LaFerrari（超级漂亮，超爱，反正我见了，就觉得跟蛋很配很配很配~），最低配置（基本能开那种）人民币2200万左右，高配版最贵4000多万人民币，黑色宾利欧陆GT正常配置大概人民币500万左右，被称为把妹神车（图在文末，瞧我AU的多认真）

嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟。

小红点又开始闪了，维吉尔的右眼皮也跟着跳了起来。

此时的答录机就像魔女手中的药罐，慢慢溢出一种不好的预感，如烟雾般飘向这边。

嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟。

该死，我为什么要装这个破玩意儿！

（格洛莉雅一手托腮一手翻书，头也不抬：难道不是为了显示自己的高大上？

维吉尔把废弃文件粗暴的塞进粉碎机里：不，是因为某人总做不好她的本职工作！

格洛莉雅不接话，表示听不到你在说什么）

“喂，”还是拿起话筒，能成功让这个小灯闪起来的人不多，算算时间，维吉尔大概能猜到是谁。

“衣服太紧！”对方也不客气，张嘴就是委屈巴巴的诉苦，“我根本，就穿不上！”

“什么叫做穿不上？”他能看出但丁最近是胖，呃，壮了点，特意将原来的肩宽和身长各增加几公分，所以没道理还出现穿不上的情况，“如果是找借口不穿西服，麻烦你想个合情合理的出来。”

“维吉尔！”电话那边传来撕扯塑料薄膜和抖动衣物的声音，动作很大，对方很生气，“你要我拍照片给你看吗？这西服，这衬衫，包括裤子，都紧的要死，扣都扣不上，我甚至怀疑，这是按照你的尺码而不是我的尺码做的！”

“我给的尺寸不会错，”你怎么敢质疑我，问题要从自身找，“但丁，你最近胖了多少？”

我做的饭明明那么难吃（维吉尔对自己的手艺，心里有数），你还能胖成这样，不可思议。

“你这话我就不爱听了，”自知理亏的但丁换个角度，信口开河胡说起来，“我这是强壮，不是虚胖，再说，我还年轻，正长身体。维吉尔！倒是你，对弟弟也太不关心，”这倒打一耙的本事像极了某人，“冷漠无情，我最近变化这么大，你竟然视而不见，我.....”

趁对方嘟嘟噜噜继续废话前，维吉尔赶紧打断，“好了好了，我知道了，”绕来绕去一大串，你的目的我清楚，“今晚带你去定制一套新的，”但我是不会让你如愿以偿，西服必须穿，“不许找借口。”

“咦，你会和我一起吗？你知道我对款式、颜色....”

“废话，我知道，今晚9：00在萨维尔见，”他歪头用肩膀夹住电话，一边回答一边拉开抽屉，取出名片夹快速拨动，在翻到Huntsman和Gieves & Hawkes时停下，食指卡在二者中间来回对比。

“呃，那个时候不是已经下班了吗？”但丁有时天真的可爱。

“蠢货，对普通人来说是下班了，”最终还是抽出Huntsman的会员卡，转过来检查日期，嗯，未到期，可以用。考虑到重新定制成衣所花费的时间，只能选择这家了，“可我们又不是普通人。”

“哦。”傻乎乎的答应道。

维吉尔有点无奈，这家伙从没想过作为名流除了躲避不良小报外，其实还有很多特权可以利用的吗？唉，奈文是怎么把他养大的？

“对了，来的时候不要打车，更不许开车，给我老老实实坐地铁，听到没有！”不放心的告诫花孔雀，做人还是低调点，他可不希望去了就看到对方开着亮红色法拉利LaFerrari嚣张的朝自己秀浪声。

“我知道啦！”

奇怪，对方怎么听起来异常高兴？维吉尔困惑的摇摇头，把电话挂上。

翠西紧贴着自己坐下，手中拿着宣传册，好奇的环顾四周，“这是我第一次亲临秀场，还是雕牌这种。”

维吉尔不动声色往旁边移出半个空位，这会场太热了。倒霉的他还穿着三件套，在数十盏高瓦聚光灯无情的炙烤下，后背已有湿意。

“幸好被我发现，”对方没眼色的再次贴过来，“这么有趣的活动竟然不叫我，就算是工作，我也愿意加班，总比陪大小姐看球赛强。”说着还兴奋的用胳膊撞了撞自己。

你还有脸提，维吉尔用鼻腔哼了一声表达不满，“本来安排你看着大小姐，你倒好，临时翘班，万一.....”

“不是还有尼禄嘛，你看他提起球赛时眼睛发亮的样子，这叫做各取所需。”

他白了崔西一眼，这才几天，就尼禄尼禄叫的亲切。

对方无视自己嘲讽的目光，继续厚着脸皮说道，“我想看走秀，尼禄想看比赛，我帮你跟海盗爷还价，尼禄帮你盯着路西卡，win-win。”

双赢个屁啊，早知道你是这副德行，我就该把任务书直接丢给你，让你来谈，我去看球赛，这才叫双赢。

维吉尔懊恼的从崔西手中夺过宣传册，折了两折，将勒紧的硬领口松开一条缝隙，扇风散热。

今天有但丁的球赛，虽然客场劣势，但对手是个不入流的球队，所以阿森纳赢下这场问题不大。可即便如此，只要一回想起但丁得知自己无法亲临现场，那垂头丧气一脸失落却又极力装作无所谓的表情，他心里就堵着一口气，说不出的别扭。

该死，都怪崔西，一件简单的事被她给搞复杂了。

今天早上维吉尔在公司，原计划是通过电话、远程操控、安排任务，可没想到平时根本不见人不打卡的崔西竟破天荒的出现在办公室。一身西装革履正要出门的他被抓个正着，自己板着个脸被对方绕圈围观。

（崔西摸起下巴怀疑的上下扫视：你穿的这么正式，是要干嘛

维吉尔面不改色：我平时不就很正式吗？不要废话，你快去找路西卡会和，但丁的比赛是上午10：00，但你们至少要提前2个半小时进场，走员工通道，避开人流

崔西固执，不肯轻易放弃：我的直觉告诉我，你有事瞒着我

飞快扭头看向格洛莉雅：你知道这个家伙穿得人模狗样是要去哪儿吗

维吉尔也飞快扭头瞪着格洛莉雅：你敢说一个字，就再也别想让我帮你买限量版爱马仕的包了

崔西震惊的回望维吉尔：你竟然帮她买限量版的包，还是爱马仕，你都不肯为了我向奈文张嘴要一只口红，说，你们之间有什么内部交易  
格洛莉雅和维吉尔对视一眼后，拇指与食指轻捏，从嘴角一侧滑到另一侧，用行动说明我口风很紧）

本来，崔西在维吉尔的忽悠下虽然将信将疑，但基本接受自己的解释，可等两人肩并肩刚一出大门，善意的谎言就被残酷现实无情击碎。

一辆黑色宾利欧陆GT杵在大厦楼下，想躲都躲不掉（可算知道但丁举手投足间把奢华当正常的生活作风是跟谁学的了，敢不敢再糟心点）。

这次秀场是DIOR秋期高定系列，为了防止设计泄露（尤其是某些所谓“私人定制”，顶着私定之名，大行抄袭之风），所有嘉宾都是邀请制。维吉尔不在名单上，只能通过奈文这边的员工通道进入（。。。。讽刺）。

（维吉尔：加利亚诺就不能像个正常人一样，来我办公室谈吗

奈尔：臭小子很忙的，看在钱的份上，体谅一下，我派车接你）

维吉尔起先还想再装下，但司机却主动上前并殷勤的将车门打开。崔西见状二话不说，越过自己，一个箭步飞上去，迅速坐好，插上安全带，按下车锁，双手抓紧门把，和车外的维吉尔对峙。动作快到，他就真的只是眨了下眼的功夫。

（维吉尔扶着车顶弯腰探身：崔西，你下来，你还要去找路西卡

崔西一动不动，甚至抬起腿试图阻止自己接近：你想都不要想，我今天就是死也要死在这车上）

结果就变成现在这样。

“喂，我们能不能往前坐坐，这里视野不好，我想做第一排。”

呵呵，你想得挺美，“前面灯光太热，音乐太吵，光线晃得我眼睛疼，”维吉尔拿出蓝牙耳机，点开收音机。

“净找借口，我看你就是故意找个角落想听球赛而已，”崔西又从自己手里抢回宣传册，“我真不理解你们这些男人，球赛有什么好看的，踢来踢去0：0，何况看不了直播有重播。”

“我也不理解你们这些女人，不化妆就不出门，画来画去一个样，一个鼻子两个眼，浪费时间浪费钱。”

“你....”

他冲对方做了个噤声的手势，将音量调到最大。

“......”

“这一场阿森纳不在状态！”其中一个解说充满遗憾的评价道。

“中场疲软，缺少有效组织，球根本踢不过半场。”另一个解说情绪有些激动。

“现在的比分依然维持在1：0，下半场一开始，阿森纳这边防守就出现失误，被布莱顿逮住机会拿下一球，说实话，留给阿森纳的时间不多了，离比赛结束还有22分钟。”

“哎，没想到，枪手竟然阴沟翻船，接下来必须要拼刺刀了。”

维吉尔越听越慌，他把头埋在前排人影里，捂住耳朵，攥着手机。就中途去了趟卫生间，丢失信号，拐回来就变成0：1，还是阿森纳落后，什么情况，什么鬼？这十几分钟发生了什么！

“我们看这一球，中途截断，长传，米歇尔胸口停球。”

“他在找人，与队友互传几脚，球没有丢，还在找机会切后排，机会在哪里....”

二人彼此交替，平淡的描述球场状况，中间还参杂着几句无关紧要的玩笑话，“.....茫茫人头中，是谁看对了眼儿。”

突然，语气一变，球场上出现了意料之外的变化，“我们看这球落点位置。”

通过时断时续的音频，现场演播室里那种紧张危急的气氛传来过来，“球到但丁脚下，这个位置，插在后方.....”

是但丁接到球了！

维吉尔下意识挺背直腰，随解说语速提高，神经也不知不觉绷紧。

“1/2球，哟，人球分过吗，好，但丁闪过第一个防守球员，漂亮，但丁在加速，但丁速度很快，对方反应过来了，三人从侧面包夹，闪过了，这个动作让我想起小罗，但是对方还在纠缠。”

解说高亢的声音就像一击击重锤，敲打着心脏，节奏越来越快，越打越高.....

“哎哟，我草！”那边兴奋的尖叫骤然转变为沮丧的咒骂。

他猛地抓住旁边崔西的胳膊，“喂，你干....”

“别说话！”

有人向这边投来不悦的眼神，可他不在乎。

“.....这一铲，我的天啊，但丁在禁区前倒地.....”

维吉尔站起来，受到惊吓的崔西莫名其妙的看着他挤开一排排牢骚的人墙往大厅外移动。

“喂，你去哪儿？”对方压低声音半起身，见自己毫无反应，犹豫一下又坐了回去。

“.....禁区前沿围了很多人，但丁捂着小腿，表情痛苦，躺在地上，现在，双方队长都冲了上去，场面很混乱，裁判，裁判要掏牌了，”解说激动的喊道。

“看回放，这个球绝对犯规没跑，太凶了这一脚，慢镜头，你看，冲着脚踝去。”

“现在的问题是前场定位球还是点球，比利，你怎么看？”

“我觉得现在，离比赛结束还有13分钟，这一球很关键，裁判你就不要再那里磨磨唧唧，赶快告诉我们，有没有一厘米的可能，这球你给我放到禁区内.....”解说还在愤愤不平讨论球的争议性。

可维吉尔压根不想听这些，他就想知道一件事，但丁怎么样了？

该死该死，我为什么不在现场！我今天就不该来这里！

他快步走出大厅，信号又断了。维吉尔退出收音机，点开直播平台，该死，想骂人，DIOR这屏蔽措施也太好了，只见加载的圆圈旋转，就是不见画面出现。

他烦躁的朝垃圾桶猛踹一脚，给尼禄打电话。

嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟。

这混小子去哪儿了？明明跟他交待过这个手机24小时在线，他是傻子吗不明白24小时的含义！焦虑不安的心情难以排解，维吉尔只能拿电梯旁的迷你散尾葵泻火，将嫩叶一个个掐掉，揉碎，丢到地上。

“喂！”对方高声吼道，比回答更大声的是背景中球迷的呐喊和喇叭的助威，此起彼伏，一浪高过一浪。

“但丁是不是受伤了？”他也顾不上维持儒雅谦虚的形象，直接高分贝朝着电话嚷嚷。

“哈？你说啥？”

“现在，什么情况？”对待蠢货，你只能用最简短的句子表达。

“你等等，听不清，”对方似乎换了个地方，杂音顿时小了很多。

“我说，但丁怎么样了？”

“哦，刚刚进球了！”

“什么！他不是脚踝受伤了？”

电话那头的尼禄忽然大笑起来，“哎，但丁那个老阴B，骗了个点球，他根本没事，差点吓死我了，装的也太他妈的像了，还疼的手用捶地，哈哈哈哈，那个用力哦，手都比腿疼。裁判判完点球，这家伙就从担架下跳下来，一开始还装作一瘸一拐的样子，妈的，现在又活蹦乱跳的....”

该死的玩意儿，又来这套，维吉尔脑补了一个但丁抱着腿一边在地上滚来滚去，呲牙咧嘴的喊叫，一边透过发丝偷瞄裁判表情的画面。他忍不住也笑了起来，但丁的小把戏每次都能成功，或许这就是球星的自我修养，该演则演。

就是差点也把我吓出心脏病来，维吉尔长舒一口气，淡淡的说道，“行了，照顾好路西卡，没事我就挂了。”

他带着满足一转头，就看到长廊那边走来一高一矮两个人，红发女人趾高气扬的走在前面，奇装异服的棕皮肤男人亦步亦趋跟在身后。

维吉尔收起手机，用脚尖把周围的绿色碎片悄悄往盆底踢了踢，调整表情，摆出一个职业的微笑，正面迎了上去。


	12. 地狱厨房

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遭遇硬核催更，好哒，那就更一波，之前跟开水闲扯时说起，还有另一种形式的“公关”（你们懂的，应召女郎call girl），貌似乎圈内还没写（这个梗其实很火啊），手痒痒，想写一个别样的AU“公关”，是high escort（高级陪护）不是rent boy（男妓）哦！  
> 名字就叫《Best Escort》（与此番对应），指专门陪同显贵出席高规格酒席、用来撑场面的人  
> 哥的定价应该是多少呢？1000英镑/小时，我觉得不贵（虽然我掏不起）

但丁看到维吉尔身边穿着红色收腰小礼裙脚踩8公分尖嘴高跟鞋，左手挽起爱马仕喜马拉雅铂金包（特意摆在露出深沟的V领下），右手叉腰来回扭动凹造型的崔西时，只挑了下眉，高声称赞对方发型比妆容出众，真是光彩照人过目不忘。

崔西为了能在今晚一闪而过的镜头中给电视机前的大英观众留下深刻印象，一时脑抽，在造型师的忽悠下往头顶撒24K纯金粉，“为了使金发看上去更有光泽”（设计师原话，对此，维吉尔嗤之以鼻），但效果明显事与愿违。

垂到肩上的钻石耳钉随脑袋晃动闪闪发光，金发美女用带祖母绿的食指用力戳向但丁西服下微微凸起的胸膛，壕横的说，“介于你这种态度，我宣布，今晚你哥被我一人霸占了！”

“什么？！”但丁愣了一下随即望向这边。

维吉尔赶紧后退，拉开车门，把自己塞进副驾驶里，任凭但丁敲打车窗、扣动车门，也不理睬。

“维吉尔，你给老子出来，说清楚！”

他神色坦然的吩咐司机，“开车。”

倒车镜中，但丁满脸怒火追着尾气跑了几步，停下，跺脚，一把甩开努力赶上并伸手劝阻的崔西。他们站在原地，一个双手抱臂硬着脖子，一个抡起皮包动作激烈。

维吉尔偏过头，不再看渐行渐远互相争吵的两人。

这说到底，造成这种局面，自己是有一部分原因的。

金发合伙人瞪大眼睛，“你没告诉但丁他要跟路西卡去地狱厨房？”

维吉尔动动嘴角，为自己辩解，“我说了，但是我觉得他应该是误会了。”

崔西把半边屁股搁在桌边并朝自己翻了个大大的白眼，“看看你这心虚的模样，肯定又趁但丁不注意时，混在其它无关紧要话题中，‘随口’提起，”说着食指和中指并拢轻轻勾动。

他无视对方讽刺，开始整理桌面，“不管怎样，这件事需要你帮我解决。”

“你又来，”崔西在维吉尔给订书机换新钉时，抢先拿走。

无奈的他只能抬头。

“每次都是这样，把我夹在中间，给你们调解矛盾，拜托！我是你的合伙人。不是你俩的妈！大家都是成年人，为什么你们还要表现得像小孩一样幼稚，动不动就闹别扭，要人哄？！”

这，维吉尔表示不服。

首先，不是每次，这回他绝对态度认真表情严肃的向但丁解释，是但丁自己与不熟的牛排作斗争忽略对话中关键信息，怎么能怪他没说清（虽然牛排是维吉尔做的，但，二者并没有必然逻辑关系）！

其次，不是两人都像小孩，是他担心但丁会表现得像个小孩，而维吉尔，面对小孩一样耍脾气闹情绪的但丁。毫无办法。对方一面自认有理态度坚决“我不听我不听我就是不听”的拒绝，一面又可怜巴巴“你不哄我不劝我不理我我就真生气”的撒娇，哎，无所适从（当然，后半个理由崔西不需要知道）。

最后，他也没有请对方来哄，他只是让崔西帮忙替自己向但丁阐明这么做的充分性和必要性。这，属于合伙人责任的一部分，毕竟，路西卡是他们“共同的”客户！

维吉尔耐心等崔西把抱怨吐完。

“......别想将责任推给我！”

这才说出所开条件，“你作为我的plus one，有资格坐在地狱厨房的大厅用餐.....”

蹙紧的眉毛瞬间软了下来，坐姿也由双腿交叉的不可一世变为双手支撑身体向前，饶有兴趣的眼睛闪着精光。

“你知道这是真人秀，所以作为用餐嘉宾，很有可能被镜头拍到，”他拿出钱包，从卡槽里搜寻适合的信用卡，在金卡（自己的）和黑卡（但丁的）之间犹豫了一下，还是选择抽出纯黑的运通百夫长，“你或许需要一套新的礼服.....”

不等维吉尔说完，崔西就直接动手夺过来，好奇的前后翻转，咂着嘴评价道，“我的天啊，维吉尔，没想到，你竟然能办到这种级别的信用卡。”

废话，这又不是我的，他在心中默默反驳，但丁惹出来的麻烦，理应但丁掏钱。

“你不要花太多，只需购买必备品就行，”就算不是我的钱，你花多了我也会心疼。

“嘘嘘嘘，”对方伸出食指朝维吉尔嘴唇象征性点了一下，“你现在有求于我，没资格对花钱的事指手画脚，而且，换个角度，”崔西跳下桌面，笑得眉弯嘴翘。

一种不好预感油然而生，他突然意识到一念之差，自己犯了个致命错误。

我应该给你金色那张，那张好歹有消费上限！

维吉尔起身想拿回眼前不停晃动的黑色卡片，但崔西速度更快，在自己触到前一秒，缩手把黑色信用卡塞进领口，得意的拍了拍胸脯。

“把它看作是我额外工作的劳务费，毕竟我接下的可是帮你应付但丁的地狱级公关。”

该死！

但丁双手插在西裤里，脸上是习惯性微笑，冲对面一身盛装的路西卡随意看了两眼，“你看上去比照片里黑多了。”

对方脸色骤变，身后经纪人吓得瞳孔放大，拼命朝但丁使眼色，见对方不给反应，又绝望的扭头求助维吉尔。

他闭上眼，深吸一口气，旁边传来崔西控制失败后从唇间憋出的呲笑，“但....”

路西卡冷笑着上下打量，“你也是，比看上去胖多了！”

一时，原本约会的两人剑拔弩张互瞪对方。

看热闹不嫌事大的崔西和忧心仲仲的经纪人同时将目光集中在自己身上，维吉尔顶着众人期望和压力，再次开口，“但丁，我....”

“维吉尔，这次算我帮你，”但丁突然转身面对自己，“但你记住，没有下次。”逐字逐句说完，又像无事发生般走向一脸诧异不知如何是好的路西卡，曲起右臂，声音低沉浑厚毫无波澜，“走吧，我的小姐，让我们演一出好戏。”

路西卡面露惊讶然后快速回神，顺从的挽上胳膊，两人一起朝红毯方向移动。

周围喧闹的声音和来往的人群仿佛瞬间变慢悄无声息，但丁突如其来的压倒性气势依然笼罩全身，维吉尔像一颗生锈的螺丝钉被人用力锲入地面一动不动，那是幻觉吗？“乖巧”听话的弟弟换了个人，英俊的脸上失去所有生气和表情，看上去就如一张蜡制面具。

“喂，”有人在拉自己的衣袖，“是我看花眼了吗？但丁是生气了吧，是吧？喂，跟你说话呢？”

小臂被拽得一点一点往下坠，心中却莫名滚出一股怒火冲，逆着血流涌上脸颊，一定是崔西的错，说了不该说的，这才导致误会加深。

维吉尔用力抽回手臂，理了理衣领，这才找回声音，“闭嘴！”

“哎，你这人，冲我发什么脾气？”

“你不要老盯着那边看，我感觉但丁很正常，不需要担心，”崔西靠过来从牙缝里小声挤出几句，又迅速撤回去，脸上挂起僵硬的假笑朝餐桌对面的秘书长夫人点点头，后者刚刚称赞了她的首饰和皮包。

我没有担心，他拿起银质餐刀使劲分割盘中的惠灵顿牛排。

“您好像不爱吃牛排？”旁边衣着光鲜的女人主动搭话。

不，我爱吃，我只是不明白为何他就做得这么好，明明步骤一模一样，“没有，只是，”另外，请滚开，我现在不想交流，连借口都懒得找。

抬眼悄悄瞟了向远处靠近厨房的贵宾席，但丁和路西卡正谈笑风生的和主厨交流，正如崔西形容的那样，“正常”。维吉尔皱了下眉，手上更加用力，陌生女人还在叽叽喳喳叫着，像麻雀一样，无聊的话题，无聊的“表演”，一切都是那么乏味，那么愚蠢，真是一点意思都没有。

“我看到您和但丁长得很像，而且，”对方双手支起下巴，故作俏皮的暗示。

可怜的牛排被切成碎渣，维吉尔的耐心也被逼到顶峰，他已经在脑海中勾勒自己挥动银叉戳向那不停发出噪音的喉咙，鲜血喷涌而出的场景。

嗡嗡嗡，所幸，万能的手机挽救了一切。

“不好意思，接个电话，”他不顾所谓的餐桌礼仪，一心只想快速逃离。

屏幕上显示“the B-king”，是该死不死的布拉德！

布拉德是维吉尔的大学室友，同窗四年，他们共享一间卧室，一个导师，一堆相似的奇怪爱好，但他们却不是朋友。

原因？如果你是一个性格有缺陷又极其聪明带点反社会人格的人，你会跟另一个性格成问题智商不比你低同样喜欢总以最大恶意揣测别人的人成为朋友吗？不，你不会，就像你躲避自己一样，巴不得离这种神经病越远越好，而布拉德就是这样一个与维吉尔分享太多共同点的神经病。

在无数个不眠之夜，维吉尔总忍不住幻自己想蹑手蹑脚走向卧室另一侧，用柔软却密不透风的绒心枕头狠狠压上对方那张总是看穿自己心思的臭脸，看布拉德挣扎，停住，死去。直到某天夜晚，他习惯性望转头时，透过中间相隔的书桌下方，一双明亮的黑眼睛也正回望自己，维吉尔不禁暗笑，连我们想杀死对方的心都相同。

这种想法在两人毕业后，出于某个显而易见的原因变得更加浓烈。布拉德故意跟维吉尔过不去，应聘为《NOW》的娱乐版块责任主编，专干一件事——炒作名流花边新闻（尤其针对某个酷似维吉尔的球星）。

“你想干什么？”

“你晚上吃的什么？”听起来心情愉悦的布拉德并不在意自己咄咄逼人的态度，反而像多年未见的朋友，闲聊起来，“我猜猜，惠灵顿牛排还是烤羊腿，我个人更喜欢惠灵顿牛排，OMG，那味道......”

“我不想听你废话，再问一次，你想干什么？”粗暴打断。

电话那头传来键盘的敲击声，“我写了一篇关于阿森纳险些阴沟翻船的300字短评，准备发网上，只是在提交前又看了眼标题，呐，不太满意，所以想听听你的意见。”

“哼，布拉德，你想要什么就直接说，我以为你虽然无耻，但至少对待自己的欲望还是很诚恳的，”他挖苦道。

“好，开门见山，我喜欢，”声音突然严肃起来，“你大概不知道，半小时前，阿森纳的民间论坛被路西卡的粉丝定点爆破了。”

“什么！”维吉尔将手机紧贴耳廓，拇指狂按音量加号键，“为什么？”

“呵，你问为什么？或许是因为路西卡的粉丝是一群单方面把‘女神’当所属物、没有自己生活、在感情上相当不成熟的蠢货？而阿森纳的粉丝是一群工薪阶层、每天面对生活重压只想暴躁骂人的傻逼？所以当这群傻逼认为但丁，沉迷女色，是导致球赛差点失利的罪魁祸首时，本能反应冲到路西卡的站点，破口大骂，尤其那张全网乱飞的照片....”

“哪张照片？”他刚问完就听到“嗖”的一声，布拉德传来信息。点开，是一张看台周围都在欢呼雀跃，而路西卡低头皱眉玩手机的高清细照。

该死！他知道问题在哪儿了！球迷大忌，自己钟爱的球星找了一个不仅对足球一窍不通且全无兴趣的女友。真该死！尼禄是干什么吃的，我就交给你一个任务，唯一一个任务，看住路西卡，而，这就是你给我的结果！

布拉德还在继续讲话，“起因就是这张照片被人恶搞，引起路西卡粉丝不服，硬怼但丁粉丝，然后事情失控，阿森纳论坛受到波及，被那群蠢货爆掉，现在，阿森纳的粉丝正联合其他俱乐部粉丝，向蠢货发起挑战，甚至在推特上发起话题，标签就叫so called foolish fans。”

“该死！”

“是的，很该死，”对方轻笑着扭转话锋，“维吉尔，你是了解我的，我一般不掺和这种论战，太低级。但，问题是，介于我手上没有特别好的料，有时就不得不关注这些小动作。”

我明白了，维吉尔揉住眉心长叹一声，“你可以把那篇文章撤下来，我给你一个更匹配贵刊级别的大消息。”

“什么？”充满兴趣的问。

“海盗爷悲惨的童年往事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：喜马拉雅铂金包包二手的大概40-60万RMB，钻石项链大概3-5万RMB，祖母绿戒指大概6-8万RMB，崔西借机给自己买了不少好东西  
> 运通百夫长黑卡，是世界公认的“卡片之王”，该卡定位于顶级群体，无额度上限（一句话，随便刷），持卡人多为各国政要、亿万富豪及社会名流并由美国运通邀请办理，不接受在线办理


	13. 天堂向左地狱往右

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非更新，只是拆章

电话响起时，尼禄在睡觉，他翻个身，用枕头捂住耳朵，期待打电话的人自知没趣默默挂断。可执着的电话放完一整首歌后，停了半秒，在自己庆幸的呼气还未吐完时，新一轮的铃声再次响起。

“艹，”他骂骂咧咧在黑暗中摸索，似乎碰翻了床头水杯，瘫倒的玻璃筒砸上地面，流水滴滴答答落在床边，“艹他妈的！你最好值得我接！”

一顿瞎捣鼓后，尼禄终于找到电话，可他懒得睁眼全凭感觉划开手机，不耐烦的喊，“喂，你有什.....”

结果对方嗓门比自己还大，听起来比自己还要愤怒和不耐，上来就问尼禄在哪儿。尼禄都给吓迷糊了，他有点想吐槽对方说废话，这大晚上的他能在哪儿，难不成开着跑车出去招摇？不好意思，一贫如洗的自己明早还要上班面见大魔王签正式合同呢，说起大魔王，自己那散漫如无业游民的神经立马抖擞着挺胸站齐，艹，这是大魔王吧？

“你现在立刻给我起来，让你那个会电脑的同伴去指定论坛，用蜂巢小号，控评！”

“等一等，”尼禄彻底醒了，可他只是醒了，大脑还在预热中，大魔王嘟嘟噜噜一大串他只听到一个词，“起来”。

于是他赶紧坐好，把电话从左耳移到右耳以示尊重，“你在说一遍，什么小号，什么控评？什么玩意儿？”

“你把电话给那个女孩，”他不知道是夜里太安静还是电话质量好，反正尼禄从这句话里听出了磨牙声，一个切齿揉眉的维吉尔顿时浮在眼前。他咽了口吐沫，一把掀起被子，双脚踩地，“艹！他妈的！”

大玻璃碴子划伤脚底，他妈的他妈的他妈的，可来不及心疼自己，因为电话那边的维吉尔已经开始呼哧呼哧叹气了。受伤的尼禄一瘸一拐冲进妮可房间，对方正带着耳机坐在多屏电脑前摇头晃脑。黑黢黢的房间内，来自屏幕的淡蓝光线把棕皮肤女孩映得惨白。他一把拽过摇椅，在女孩惊呼声中扯下耳机，将手中电话塞到一团看起来像红色鸟巢但实际上名为头发的团状物里。

“喂！”这句满含抱怨的称呼是冲尼禄喊的，可电话里的维吉尔却顺势接过去，语速飞快的给妮可安排任务。具体什么，尼禄没听到，一方面是对方说话声音骤降以及过于复杂的长单词远超他大脑现行CPU转速，另一方面妮可毛茸茸的爆炸头成为阻隔声音传播的天然屏障。

但通过对方脸上表情变化（从迷惑不解到惊讶捂嘴，再到兴奋点头，最后定格在毅然决然的坚定），尼禄猜，他“会电脑的同伴”可以自己一个人搞定。

所以，他打着哈欠说，“如果没什么事，我先回去睡了？”

妮可撅着嘴上下瞟了眼，摇回椅子，带上耳机，“记住，你的工资有一半属于我！现在，把裤子穿上，给我泡杯咖啡，我要开始工作了。”

尼禄低头一看，跨间凉风嗖嗖，妈的！自己裸睡的习惯是要改改了！

他背着挎包慌慌张张在电梯门即将关上的瞬间伸出右脚，获得意料之中来自金属门的亲热招呼，脚底伤口不满的大声嘶吼，“喂喂喂，注意你的态度，我现在状态很不好！”

去你妈，我心情更不好，都怪该死的破闹钟，被水淋后彻底瞎火。如果今早不是妮可一屁股把自己坐醒，我他妈的就100%迟到了，现在，为了最后一分钟，你给老子闭嘴！

尼禄咬着牙勉强挤进，臃肿的电梯仿佛沙丁鱼罐头，堆满人，大家肩并肩，背贴背，互相带着怨愤错开头，似乎连多余空气都被排出只为能多塞一个。

压抑，写在每个人眼中。

维吉尔的办公室在高层，亦如傲气十足的魔王本人，盛气凌人却又十分自然的驾于普通和平庸之上。电梯里的人陆续离开，当尼禄以为就剩他一个终于能自由呼吸时，缓慢合上的金属门却反射出躲在角落里的奇怪女人。说奇怪，并不是指对方长相，平心而论，尼禄根本不知道对方到底啥样。因为女人用极其夸张的墨镜，口罩和彩色丝巾把眼睛，嘴巴以及头发包裹得严严实实。可即便如此，从对方光洁的额头，肩上的棕发，以及修剪得体将玲珑身材完美展现的高级套裙中，依旧能够感受到那种与整个背景格格不入贵族气质。

她来自上流，八成也是找维吉尔解决麻烦的，尼禄咧着嘴，一种幸灾乐祸的喜悦涌动在胸口。

叮咚，门开了。

他故作绅士的等了片刻，可女人一动不动。于是尼禄耸耸肩，一边暗笑自己的想当然，一边抬腿迈出电梯，但粗心大意的他却忽略了电梯右侧按钮上清一色灰暗。尼禄如背身投球般把这奇怪女人抛至脑后，本以为是萍水一瞥，不再相见，可没想自己在20分钟后不顾脚疼怒气走出维吉尔办公室时，又和这位漂亮小姐撞了个满怀。

在对方红着脸扶好掉下眼镜的短短十几秒内，尼禄快速且准确的修正了自己先前观点。

第一这是为年轻小姐，最多只有22或23岁。

第二这是位面容姣好的年轻小姐，棕色刘海从丝巾里露出来，打着卷挂在额前，弯弯的眉毛下是一双柔和美丽的棕眼睛，鼻子小巧挺直，整个五官比例协调又非常精致，再搭配白里透红的皮肤，仿佛从油画里走下来的古典美人。

尼禄都给看傻了。

女孩被瞧得不好意思，迅速转身，躲进电梯。

在显示数字开始变化后，他才突然记起自己也要下去，接着又后知后觉发现，刚刚事故发生地遗落了一枚亮晶晶的胸针。尼禄拾起来好奇的掂了掂，还挺沉，金色材质上镶嵌着透明宝石（这是钻吗？不可能吧，如果这是钻石，那这胸针有够贵的）。他想这大概属于那位“全副武装”的神秘小姐，理论上他应该把这枚价值不菲的东西交给大魔王，由维吉尔处理，可转而一回忆，大魔王刚才对自己的粗暴态度，以及他们之间明确断绝的雇佣关系。尼禄生气的哼了一声，把这枚疑似用钻石制作并雕刻有大写字母D的精美胸针塞入口袋，耐心的等第二趟电梯。

至于他和维吉尔闹翻的原因，尼禄单方面认为，错在大魔王。

你不信？好吧，让他从头讲起（反正等电梯也很无聊）。

尼禄兴高采烈坐在办公桌前，安心等待大魔王抬头接见，而维吉尔则表现得心无旁骛在纸上涂涂画画。

他安静了几分钟终于忍不住，开口发问，“那个，我的合同什么时候签？”

大魔王不吭声，继续审阅手中报告。

他假装咳嗽一声，又说，“我，你说过今天给我签正式.....”

“我对你在试用期的表现非常不满，”维吉尔不客气的打断自己，依旧保持低头姿势，皱着眉在文件上做批注。

尼禄困惑，尼禄不解，但最重要的是他觉得自己有被冒犯。

喂混蛋，我知道你很忙，可是跟别人说话要正视，这是基本礼节，你的态度让我觉得自己是一个不值得分出精力认真对待的垃圾，喂喂喂，大混蛋，抬起你的银脑袋，看着我......

维吉尔猛地抬眼，反倒吓了尼禄一跳，他差点以为是自己颅内抱怨过大吵到对方。刚想解释，拥有蓝眼睛的恶魔却再次说话，“你的表现让我质疑你的能力是否能够匹配你的工资。”

等等，什么鬼？难道这家伙想赖账？！让我白打工？！

“你什么意思？”尼禄大声质问。

“我的意思是，我就交给你一件事，一件简单到不能再简单，轻松到不能再轻松的小事，你都给我弄砸，你的能力我实在不敢恭维，或许就如你拍的照片一样，模糊的分不出轮廓。”

靠，这一大串修饰词和比喻再加上对方那看似一成不变却从眼角流露的不屑，瞬间让脾气火爆的尼禄有些焦躁，他也毫不含糊的回怼道，“我哪里办砸了？你让我看紧路西卡，我做到了吧！你把路西卡交给我时这副模样，我还给你时，一模一样，所以，我哪里办砸了！？”

维吉尔听了，向后一靠，双手支上下巴，“我记得我明确说过，让你注意不要让路西卡有不当举动。”

“所以？”

“我昨晚找你，就是让你自己处理闯出来的麻烦。”

“你说清楚，到底什么意思！”尼禄把到嘴边的脏话咽回去，靠，大魔王能不能不要跟挤牙膏似的每次只说一点点，痛痛快快把问题说完不好吗？

维吉尔翻了个白眼，转过电脑屏幕，鼠标点几下，调出一份看上去像是新闻稿件的文档，指给尼禄，“昨天比赛阿森纳险胜，这是当时的场拍照，这是在你监控下的路西卡。”

高清图片里红发美人勾着头独坐在贵宾席上，抿成细线的红唇和绿眼睛里的落寞，与背景中模糊跳动的人群形成鲜明对比。

“还有这些，”维吉尔敲击鼠标翻动页面。

一张接一张的照片，各个姿势的路西卡，周围环境换了又换，唯一不变的就是对方忧伤的脸色和始终锁定在手机屏幕的目光。

尼禄更加迷茫，难道大小姐不开心也是他的责任？他到底是什么，保姆，还是兼具保姆职责的小丑？

“然后，这是阿森纳球迷的P图，”大魔王重新打开另一个界面，跳出的图片忽然变得很不友好，路西卡精致的脸颊刻满小字，嘴角被人残忍拉开，“还有几张内容更为不妥的，”对方快速掠过，但尼禄还是瞄到某些不堪入目的东西，“这些图昨晚在阿森纳的论坛疯狂流传，然后被好事者贴到网上直接艾特路西卡的粉丝.....”

“等等，这，”尼禄抓了抓后脑的短发，他有点同情路西卡，但，“这跟我有什么关系？”

维吉尔掰回电脑，用一种极其缓慢的语速说，“我反复强调，不要让路西卡做出一些不合身份的事，在这场比赛中，她全程低头，愁眉苦脸.....”

听听这口气，尼禄心中燃烧的小火堆被疯狂加柴，蹭蹭的往上涨，可他坚持控制自己握紧拳头，努力不朝对方那慢条斯理却又咄咄逼人的脸上挥去。因为此刻，自己的好奇心已胜过一切，他太想知道这他妈的到底跟我有啥关系？！

“.....作为一名运动员的女朋友，不管你喜不喜欢这项运动，你都必须装出很感兴趣的样子，只有这样，你才能让挑剔的球迷接受。”

“而你，”维吉尔突然起调，厉声说道，“在我提醒过不要给路西卡手机后，你还是经不住诱惑，给了对方，你知不知道因为你一时色迷引出多大的麻烦.....”

“我，”他想说，我没贪图美色，我只是看对方很无聊，然后她又不停缠着我，答应给我签名照，我没办法对苦苦哀求的女人说不，尤其是对方用长睫毛满含雾气的绿眼睛看着我时，“我没想那么多......”尼禄小声嘀咕。

“是的，你当然没想那么多，如果你在用下体代替脑子思考前，认真回顾一下我说的话，就不至于让我从昨晚就给你擦屁股直到今早！”

“对不起，”他真心实意的道歉，“对不起，”又重复一遍。

这可不是那种为了避免麻烦或者结束话题随口说出的敷衍，他很认真的自责，可大魔王并不接受。

“对不起？哼，”维吉尔冷笑着回答，“我不需要你的对不起，你甚至到现在都没明白你的问题到底出在哪里！不好意思，是高估了你的能力。”

最后的补充有点伤人。

“我说了对不起，我不知道会这样，我下次一定注意，我....”

“不需要，”对方摆摆手低下头。

靠！这是几个意思，这是要赶我走吗？！就为了论坛里的撕逼？你不是已经搞定了？在我的帮助，不对，我室友的帮助下？过河拆桥？

尼禄还想说点什么，可对方用头顶碎发表明，一切都是徒劳。所以，暴脾气的尼禄小火苗一窜，行，好，辞退是吧！不用你说，老子不干了！

他坡着脚气呼呼的走出一条直线。

所以，你们说，这不怪他吧？


End file.
